Family Matters
by PsychoPhoenix38
Summary: Laura, sister to wrestler Triple H, has to deal with being pregnant, getting married and revealing to her fiance about her troubled past. When the past comes back to haunt her will she be able to remain happy in the life that she lives?HBK, Kliq, Hardyz
1. Asshole Brothers

A/N:Well here it is, the first chapter. I've never really written in a book in chapters before so I didn't know exactly where the chapter was supposed to end. Thanks for chosing to read this. Your reviews, encouragement and critisism would be cool. Anyways I hope you enjoy.

"Why the hell are you doing this?"  
"Because I don't want you around my best friend."  
"Well that's just too damn bad. I'm getting married to him and there's nothing that you or anybody else can do about it."  
"You can't marry him if he's dead now can you."  
"What the hell are you going to do to him?"  
"Oh you'll see."  
"But, Paul, you can't. I won't let you."  
"I can do the same thing to you that I will to him."  
"Well at least we'll be together. I thought that you would be happy that I finally found someone to spend the rest of my life with, but no, you can't be happy for one god damn second now can you?"  
"If you truly love him then why have I been hearing everywhere that I go that you were sleeping with his best friend just last week?"  
"One, Hunter, that was a long time ago. Two, you should know better than to listen to those fucking gossip pages in this business. They are made to fuck up people's lives and it's not fair to me that you are doing this. And three, I would never do something that bad to the love of my life."  
"You are playing games with that guy's heart. I can't just stand back and watch you do this to him. I can't even look at you right now. You're a fucking slut, that's the way it always has been and always will be, and I wish you the worst in life."  
He pushed me to the ground and I cried to myself. My stomach hurt so badly and I had no idea why. I got up and went to my fiancé's locker room. Oh, how impolite of me. I'm Laura Levesque and the man yelling at me was my brother, yes brother, Paul Levesque, better know to the world as Hunter Hearst Helmsly, or Triple H.

"Honey, what's wrong?"  
"It's Hunter. He can't stand our relationship and I'm really sick of him. I mean, he don't like us being in a relationship either because it started off as just our character dating or he really just doesn't want us being happy."  
"Put yourself in his position. Imagine him marrying your best friend."  
"He did, Stephanie, remember?"  
"I forgot about that. What did he do to you anyway?"  
"He called me a slut and he pushed me to the ground and my stomach got these stabbing pains."  
"Are you sick?"  
"Of Paul, yes, physically no." I paused. "Maybe I started my period. Hold on a minute." I went into my wrestling bag and grabbed a tampon and went into the bathroom. I was late and that scared the shit out of me.

"Baby, I'm late."  
"For what?"  
"Umm, let me see. It comes once a month and it makes my stomach hurt really, really bad and I'm always normal with it. I always get it on the 10th and it's the 30th."  
"Oh god, that can't be good."  
"No it can't."  
"Has this ever happened before?"  
"Once and that scares the shit out of me. Should I wrestle tonight if I'm not sure?"  
"I don't know. I'm not a doctor."  
"That I know." There was a knock on the door and I wiped a tear from my eye.

"I'll get it." He got up and the stage manager was standing there,

"Vince needs to see both of you in his office immediately."  
"Alright thanks." He closed the door and said "Honey, Vince needs us in his office."  
"Okay."  
He helped me up and we went to see our boss. We are all WWE superstars and work for Vince McMahon. He can be nice but most of the time he wasn't. We knocked on the door and I was scared to death of what he needed us for. His personal assistant Stacy Keibler opened the door as Vince offered us a seat on the couch.

"I think you know why you're here today."  
"Vince," I said. "I really don't."  
"Alright I will tell you then. When is it?"  
"When is what," I asked confused.

"The wedding."  
"We don't have a definite date yet but you'll be getting an invitation," Shawn said.

"Is that all you needed us for," I asked. "You scared the shit out of me making me think that I was in trouble with you or something."  
"I also need to talk to you guys about the matches tonight."

"Match, Vince, you know that he can't wrestle."  
"No, not his, yours."  
"Mine? Against who?"  
"Well it's against Stacy here."  
"What the hell kind of match am I gonna have with her, a bra and panties match?"  
"Exactly."  
"But Vince, you know more than anybody that I hate matches like that. Plus, I didn't bring any matching panties," I said trying to make up an excuse for not having the match.

"Well that's not my problem now is it."  
"Where am I going to get my attire," I screamed.

"Ask Amber. She should have something that you can wear."  
"Whatever." I put my hand up to his face and was about to walk away when Shawn stopped me.

"Vince, I have something to tell you," he then said.

"And what is that? Don't give me some half assed excuse to get her out of this match."  
"I don't know if it's quite half assed."  
"Then tell me already. We don't have all day."  
"Well you see Mr. McMahon, Laura here thinks that she might be pregnant. She's late for her period and I don't know if allowing her to wrestle right is the smartest thing to do."  
"Well I will determine that. The First Aid Room should have a pregnancy test and that will determine whether she wrestles or not."  
"That's fine," Shawn said trying to make me feel better and agree with Vince at the same time.

"And Shawn?"  
"Yeah Vince."  
"I have a storyline for you. I will tell you once her results come back and then we will see if it makes it any better."

"Okay, see you later."  
We walked and went to see Beth, the nurse that helped us with all of our medical needs.

"Hey Beth."  
"Hey Laura, Shawn. I haven't seen you guys in a while."  
"Well shouldn't that be a good thing," I told her.

"Yeah but when you aren't here for a while it gets a little lonely."  
"Well, why don't I come and see you everyday even if I'm not hurt without Shawn and maybe then we can talk like we do when you are cleaning me up after a fight."  
"That would be great. What do you guys need today?"  
"I need…a…umm…pregnancy test."  
"Oh, I think I have one." She reached into her bag and searched. "Ah, here's one. There is a bathroom right there and just read the instructions."  
"Okay, thanks."

I went into the bathroom and followed the directions and I don't think that I was ever more scared in my life. However, if I was pregnant I really would want it to be at that exact moment in time so that I wouldn't have to face Stacy in that degrading of a match degrading myself. I hated people like Stacy who slept with the boss just to be successful. I was thinking so many things. I was thinking what would happen if I really were pregnant and how it would affect Shawn's life and mine. Like if I were really pregnant I would either have to postpone the wedding or set it for an earlier date when I could actually fit in the dress. A couple of minutes went by and the results were in. I went out to see Shawn and Beth. I went to Shawn and hugged him as tight as I could. He held me tighter than usual while Beth looked at the test. I didn't even want to know what was going on in Shawn's mind because I didn't want to tell him what the news was.  
Shawn said, "So are you wrestling tonight?"  
"I think you already know the answer to that."  
"So are you happy or scared, or what are you feeling right now?"  
"Well, I'm happy but frightened. I'm really scared though and you know that. What about you though. I mean you're going to be a father."  
"Yeah it's kinda scary isn't it?" I pulled away from him just enough to look him in the eyes.

"Yea, just a tad," I said with a smile on my face.  
"Come on baby, we should go tell Hunter."  
"Shawn, I don't think that is the smartest thing right now. Telling him that I'm pregnant will only make our problems worse."  
"Or they could make them better."  
"Shawn I don't want to, not right now."  
"Well we've at least gotta go tell Vince."  
"That we do. Hey Beth, thanks for everything."  
"You're welcome. Congratulations."  
"Thank you." I paused and saw the sadness in her face. "Hey do you want to come to our wedding?"  
"I would love to."  
"And you can bring a date."  
"Not to be a pain or anything but I think that I should just go alone. I don't have that much luck with guys."  
"Well okay then."  
"But thank you and I will come."  
"No problem. We are friends and everything and it's not that big of a deal. I mean, you have helped both of us so much through the years."  
"No one has ever said thank you to me or considers me as their friend. I mean, every time someone gets married I feel so out of place and alone."  
"Well that's not nice. Most of them are in here like every day."  
"I know. Well you better get going."  
"Okay, thanks again." Shawn and I both gave her a hug and left. On the way to Vince's office, I said "Baby, we should set her up with someone."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean we should give her a date to the wedding because I really don't want her to go by herself."  
"Honey, you're having a baby and I don't think you should be doing this."  
"Shawn, come on. She has done so much for me and I've done nothing for her. I want to do something for her."  
"Okay. So say we do set her up with someone, but whom? Paul is married to Steph, Kip, Mark and Kid are all married. And Scott is too old for her and so is Kevin and he has an almost 5 year old kid."  
"Don't you worry about it, I know a few people." At that time I had in my mind a couple of people but I didn't really know them all that well.


	2. Mysteries from the past

We went to Vince's office and Stacy opened the door in her robe. She was ready for her match or maybe she was doing something personal for Mr. McMahon, who is married by the way. Shawn sat down and I stayed standing.

Vince said "So are you having the baby or not?"  
"Why? Is that a bad thing or something?"  
"Yes it's a bad thing," he yelled.

"Why? Bringing another life into this world isn't a good thing?"  
"No I need you to be here. You are my main diva and it was hard enough giving you the time off for you wedding and honeymoon."  
"Vince for the love of god, calm down. I'm pregnant, alright. But to make you happy, I'll have a bikini contest against Stacy but only if Shawn can come with me to ringside."  
"Okay, deal."  
We shook hands and then Shawn said "Tell me about that storyline thing."  
"Oh yeah. Well basically there are going to be 2 general managers in charge of Raw and Smackdown and all of the contracts will be opened. I'm not asking you to be general manager because those positions are already filled, but I need your help. I want Triple H to be on Raw instead of Smackdown."  
"What can I do to help?"  
"Well you are going to offer him two very important things and then he is going to go with you and leave Stephanie."  
"And what are those two things?"  
"Fun and Friendship."  
"Okay but what will happen after that?"  
"We will explain that later. Laura, you are also going to Raw and that's why you are not going to face Stacy."  
"Okay then who will I face?"  
"A surprise guest."  
"Fine with me. Shawn, come on. We need to go tell everyone."  
Vince butted in. "Laura, Shawn, you can't tell anyone you're pregnant. It's something that every superstar will find out with the rest of the world."  
"Okay, fine," I said with a stuck up attitude and stomped out of the room as Shawn followed me.

Shawn and I went back to his locker room, which he shared with Rob Van Dam. When we walked in he was stretching on the floor.

"Hey Robby."  
"What up Laura? Shawn?"

"Nothing much," we both replied.

"Congrats."  
"For what?" I said thinking that he knew.

"I never told you congratulations for getting engaged."  
"Thank you. I need to ask you something."  
"Sure, I'll do anything for you."  
Shawn said "Stop hitting on my wife."  
"She's not your wife yet."  
Shawn gave him this look like he was going to kill him.

"Dude, chill, I was just playin'. So what do you need?"  
"Oh yeah, are you single?"  
"Shawn I don't care what you say but she's hitting on me."  
"Just answer the question," Shawn said in response.

"I'm single but I'm not ready to date. I just got divorced and I'm not in the best of moods right now."  
"Oh, I'm sorry."  
"No big deal, I'm alright."  
"Shawn can you go in my bag and get me a bathing suit and then give it to me. I need to fix my hair."  
"Okay." I gave him a kiss and went into the bathroom.

Rob said, "Shawn you are so lucky."  
"Yeah I am, but what if we get married and then get divorced?"  
"Are you both loyal to each other?"  
"I know I am."  
"Well if she is loyal to you and won't cheat on you, there is really no other reason for you to get divorced."  
"So…did your ex-wife cheat on you?"  
"Yes but it was only because she thought that I had slept with Laura. I don't know how she got that idea."  
"Well one thing is that you hit on her all the time and you spend a lot of time together."  
"Yeah, you've got a point there but still. You're a great friend and I wouldn't sleep with your fiancé. I joke around all the time just to freak you out and to be funny."  
"You are funny no matter what. You don't have to hit on my wife to be funny," Shawn said while looking through my bag. "Ha, I found one. What do you think?"  
"I think that it is really hot."  
"Thank you. I gotta go."  
"Okay see you in a while."  
He opened the door and then locked the door after giving me my bathing suit.

"How did this get in my suitcase? I didn't pack…Shawny!"  
"What?! I couldn't resist."  
"My boobs will pop out."  
"Oh come on baby. Anybody that has seen Playboy has already seen them."  
"You're lucky that I love you."  
"I love you too but what's the problem with the audience seeing a boob or two?"

"I know but I would feel a little weird."  
"I guess. Do you need help with your hair?"  
"Yeah, just let me put this on."  
"Okay, I'll leave you."  
"No I need you to help me."  
"Okay," he said kinda scared.

"What's wrong, you sound scared? It's not like you haven't seen me naked before. You're the one that made me this way."  
"Yeah I know but I just feel kinda weird is all."  
"Would you just shut up and help me get these clothes off." He un-zipped my skirt and did so rubbing my butt ever so slightly. I then took off my shirt and bra.

"You know what, I am probably the luckiest guy in the world."  
"Stop, you're making me blush."  
"I'm trying to." We then shared a long passionate kiss that brought us to actually having sex on the bathroom floor. However, we tried to keep the noise down considering poor Robby was in the next room and it wasn't exactly sound proof. Anyways, after that Shawn helped me put my bathing suit on. It was a black bikini and it was separated in the middle of my boobs with a string and it tied behind my neck and in my mid-back and then the sides for the bottom came together to tie on my hips. After that Shawn brushed out my hair while saying how much he loved me and how happy he was that he was going to be a dad. After my hair was brushed out, I went out to see Robby.

"Hey Robby, how was your work-out?"  
"Fine and yours," he said with a little chuckle.

"Oh you heard."  
"It wasn't that loud, I just have good hearing. I won't tell anybody, don't worry about it."  
"Thank you."  
"You look amazing in that bathing suit."  
Shawn said, "You should see what's underneath it."  
"I could only imagine."  
I said "Guys incase you didn't notice, but I'm standing right here."  
Shawn said "Sorry baby. What do you want to wear over it?"  
"My blue silky knee length robe."  
"Okay that's fine. Why did you agree to do this again," he asked while getting my robe.

"I don't know, maybe because I need so much time off and I had to make it up to him somehow."  
"How long are you taking off for the wedding," Rob asked confused.

"2 weeks but he's just mad about it because I'm supposedly one of his main divas."  
"You are and we are all proud of you for that. Yes, you're not the normal everyday diva but we all love you anyways."

"Why thank you and you are the same way. Umm, Shawn, I need to talk to you."  
"About what?"  
"Our wedding."  
"What about it," he said kinda scared.

"Well like when we should have it and where."  
"Well I want it to be in August and I don't know. I want to have our wedding in a church but I don't want it to be your every day wedding."

"Well I was thinking of having it live on Raw."  
"Yeah but then you can't have all of the family and friends there and wedding on Raw and Smackdown never end up really working. Something bad always happens."

"You have a point. Why don't we have it at home in the backyard and then go to Kev's place for the reception?"  
"Why don't we talk about this later."  
"Okay. But there is another thing I was thinking about. I want a new house that can be ours. I mean, the one we are in now is yours and I want it to be a combined effort between the two of us."

"Okay, well let us get through tonight and then we can talk about it in private at the hotel."  
"Shawn I need to tell you something about my past that nobody knows about, not Paul, not my parents, no one."  
"Baby, why are you telling me this now."  
"Just don't worry about it. I'll talk to you later."  
"Okay well I'm going to talk to some of my friends."  
"Me too. I love you."  
"Love you too." I kissed him and watched him walk out the door. I went over to Rob and hugged him. I then said "Robby I need to ask you something."  
"Sure what is it?"  
"Can you keep a secret?"


	3. Angelface

"Yeah I can keep a secret. What's up with you Laura?"  
"Well I'm afraid."  
"Afraid of what," he asked concerned.

"Afraid of what Shawn will do when I tell him about that thing."  
"Well, I don't know if I can help you if you don't tell me what that thing is."  
"Okay. Lets go into the bathroom, just incase someone is listening."  
"Have you forgotten that it's not exactly soundproof?"  
"Oh, Robby shut up." I pushed him and he then took my hand and dragged me into the bathroom. He sat on the chair while I sat on the edge of the sink. I sat there and took a deep breath. I was about to talk when I fell backwards into the damp sink. We both laughed about it as Rob helped me out.  
"Don't tell a sole about that."  
"Oh I will. It will be in the next issue of Raw magazine, I can see it now. "The Adventures of Laura Levesque Hickenbottom."

"Would you be quiet, I'm trying to be serious."  
"Sorry, come here."  
He sat me on his lap and said, "Okay, what do you need to tell me."  
"Well it's something from my past. When I was younger, Paul didn't ever approve of who I dated. So every time I went on a date, he would scare the guy away. Then one time he didn't do that. He actually liked the kid I was going on a date with. Alex, he was a nice kid who didn't do drugs or drink alcohol. After dating him for a few months, though, he started to hit me every once in a while and I came to the reality that he was trying to hurt me. I tried leaving him time and time again but he would just hit me harder. Then one day on the way home from a football game, I was so exhausted that I feel asleep. And when I had woken up I had forgotten everything that had happened to me and all I knew was that my body hurt really bad and the next day he told me that he had rapped me. After that, I got away from him once and for all when I moved to Texas to like with Shawn. I had known him through Paul and I told him that something was terribly wrong with my life in Conneticut and that I wanted to start my life off with a clean slate. Shawn opened me with open arms. He was that guy that was my brother's friend who you always had a crush on but just couldn't bring yourself to tell him. But anyways, I dated Kevin for a while when I moved in and for a short period of time, we were engaged and then I got pregnant and broke off the wedding. We had been gradually moving apart and I was glad that we broke up before the wedding because I am the last person in the world that would want to get divorced. Then when I was going home from work one day from Shawn's wrestling school, I was in a terrible car crash and I had a couple of severe injuries but my baby was fine. And the person that I least expected to see visited me in the hospital and that was Alex. He was the one that had nailed into the side of my car and he did it on purpose. He knew about everything in my life and he told me that Shawn had a crush on me. I didn't believe him until later that day when Shawn came to see me. He told me that Kev wouldn't be coming and he asked me out right on the spot. And before I accepted I told him that I was having a baby. However, I told a little lie and said that I didn't know who the father was. I told him that I had been drunk for a couple of weeks every day and that I didn't know who I even slept with. And when my baby was born, Shawn was there as my boyfriend and as his dad. Then I had to give up my baby because I knew that I couldn't take care of him. Kevin got full custody of him and I am the mother of his almost 6-year-old son Joey. And now I'm scared about it because I feel like I'm not safe."  
"Why is that?" I started to cry and shake.

"Because today I got an e-mail from Alex telling me that he knew I was getting married to Shawn and that I was having another baby. Now I feel like he could do the same thing he did to me before and I don't want Shawn to have to look at me in a hospital bed again and this time the child in my stomach is his….and…..I'm just really stressed out."  
"Wait, back up…You are having a baby!"  
"Yes but quiet because I'm not supposed to tell anybody. Don't even tell Shawn, I mean he knows about my pregnancy but not about Alex or Joey being mine."  
"Laura, hun, I'm so sorry." He held me and I cried and cried until there was a knock on the door. Rob picked me up and put me on the couch and then answered the door. It was Paul.

"Where's Laura," he screamed.

"Why should I tell you?" he yelled back.

"I need to talk to her. Now where the hell is she?"  
I said in a quiet voice "I'm in here."  
Paul pushed Rob out of the way and came over to the couch and stood over me as I kept on crying.  
"Laura," Paul said. "Did he hurt you? If he did all you have to do is tell me and I'll pound him to the ground."  
"No, Hunter, don't. He's helping me. He's my best friend."  
"He is," Paul said confused.

"I am," Rob said surprised.

"Yes, Robby, you are. Hunter, don't worry about it. He was helping me out."  
Paul sat on the couch in front of me and hugged me.

"Congratulations."  
"For what?"  
"You're having a baby. I'm gonna be an uncle." He smiled and I smiled back. I stopped crying and I don't think I had ever been so happy in my entire life. "So when is your wedding?"  
"August 24. Wait how did you know that I was pregnant?"  
"Shawn. He told me and Kevin when we were talking about some things."  
"So you aren't mad at me?"  
"No, I'm still mad at you but I am happy that I'm gonna be an uncle. I'm somewhat mad at you because just yesterday you told me that you were still a virgin." I saw Rob in the back round trying not to laugh. "And I'm sorry for what I did earlier. I don't think that it was very nice of me."  
"Well it wasn't."  
"I'm trying to be by not hurting you right now. Well, I have to go, but congrats and I hope you win tonight. I can't believe I just said that, my baby sister is in a bikini contest. God help me."  
"Okay."  
He kissed me on the forehead and left. I started crying again and Rob came and sat next to me.

"You okay Angelface?"  
"Angelface?"  
"Yeah I wanted a name for ya and honey and baby are already taken and so is just about every other name."  
"Okay but whatever you call me, I still love you and you can't tell Shawn about Alex."  
"Okay."  
"Thank you again Robby."  
"You're welcome. Why don't you go and find Shawn. It's almost time for the show to start."  
"Alright, I will see you later."  
"Bye Angelface."  
"See ya. One more thing."  
"Yeah."  
"I love you."  
"I love you too." I kissed him on the lips, hugged him and then went to find Shawn and Kev. I walked down the hall and I was really cold so I went into the Hardy Boyz' locker room.

"Hey guys, I need to talk to you."  
They both sat down on the couch in front of me while I sat down in the chair.  
Jeff Hardy said, "So what's up Laura?"  
"Nothing much. I need to know if you guys can come to mine and Shawn's wedding."  
"When is it?"  
"August 24."  
"Matt are we doing anything?"  
Matt said "No."  
"Okay cool, remember this then."  
"No problem, I remember everything else that you need to know," Matt said cockily.

"Hey, I'm smart."  
"Yeah for a little chump."  
"What did you call me," Jeff said getting angry and standing up.  
"A chump."  
"Okay your asking for it." Jeff jumped on top of Matt and I went over and pulled on Jeff's pants trying to get him to stop.

Jeff said, "Let go of me or I'll nail you too."  
I said "Oh I see how it is, so you would hit a pregnant woman?"  
"You're pregnant!!," he said as he looked at me.  
"Yes." Matt nailed him in the face and Jeff fell to the ground. "Matt that was mean. Go and get him ice."  
"Yes ma'am." He went to get ice while I helped Jeff back onto the couch. I lied him down and straddled his stomach.

Jeff said, "So how bad is it?"  
"Not bad, you'll live."  
"No I mean about being pregnant."  
"Well, not bad if you don't count throwing up every night and gaining a lot of weight and the whole actual giving birth thing isn't fun either."  
"Oh. He nailed me really hard."  
"Yeah he did. I'm sorry that I distracted you."  
"No, it's my fault. You never look away from a fight because…"  
"…You're gonna get nailed," Matt said walking in with ice.  
"Yeah exactly."  
"How did your dad put up with you two?"  
"No idea," Matt said. I put the ice on Jeff.

Jeff said, "How did your parents put up with you and Hunter?"  
"We weren't that bad actually. We used to actually be friends if you can believe it. And another thing was that today, he was happy for me and we hugged and he kissed me on the forehead."  
"That's not like him."  
"I know it's not but when a baby is involved with anything he's the happiest man in the world. You saw the way he reacted when Steph told him that she was pregnant."  
"You have a point there but I need to ask you something."  
"Sure."  
"Shift your weight more to the left. I broke a rib a couple weeks ago."  
I moved to the left and lied down on top of him. The way that I was lying I could almost reach his feet. I am 6 feet tall so I was happy because normally I didn't even come close to being as tall as Jeff.

"Hey Jeff, have you been shrinking?"  
"No, I'm still 6'3", why?"  
"I'm almost as tall as you."  
"Probably because when I see you I have my boots on."  
"Yeah. I need to ask you guys a couple of things."  
"Go ahead."  
"For my wedding, would either of you have a date."  
Matt said, "I'm taking Amy."  
"What about you Jeff?"  
"Probably not. I'm not that good with finding a girl that I'm interested in. I love you and I had a crush on you but you have never been single so there goes that theory."  
"Jeff, I'm like 10 years older than you."  
"7 and you almost married Kevin Nash who is 11 years older than you."  
"You have a point but I'm getting married and I have 2 kids. Well, one is on the way."  
"Oh, okay. Wow, I can't believe I actually got that out. That's weird."  
"I'm sorry I can't go out with you but what if I could give you someone who is exactly like me except a little younger and smarter."  
"I would love that."  
"Good, you'll take her to my wedding."  
"Do I get to meet her or is it one of those blind date things?"  
"I think I'll let ya'll go out on a date before the wedding."  
"And if we don't get along…"  
"I'll have to hurt you."  
"Okay."

"And sorry to be a pain but do either of you have a blanket I could use. I am so cold in this bathing suit."  
"I do. Matt can you get it out of my bag?"  
Matt got it and handed it to me. "Here."  
"Thanks."  
"Well wait a minute," Jeff said. "Don't I get to see your bathing suit, it's only fair."  
"Alright." I got up and untied my robe and was about to open it when Amy, Matt's girlfriend and diva Lita, walked in.

"Hey Laura, how are you?"  
"I'm great. Why are you wearing a robe?"  
"Bikini match."  
"Against who?"  
"Unknown. Vince won't tell me."  
"Well I think it may be me."

"What do you mean?"  
"I got here late and he threatened to fire me if I didn't. Why are you in?"  
"I have to take some time off. I think I hurt my neck."  
"That sucks."  
"Thanks. Sorry but I have to go but I will see you guys later….Amy?"  
"What?"  
"Will you do me the honor of being one of my bridesmaids?"  
"I would love to."  
"Thank you." I gave her a hug. "I have to go." I kissed Jeff and hugged him and hugged Matt and left with Jeff's blanket. It smelled so good and so much like Jeff and I was then off to find Shawn.


	4. Sweet Chin Music

As I searched around the arena for Shawn, I was thinking of how I was exactly going to tell him everything when we got back to the hotel. When I found him he was talking to Kip (Billy Gunn). I went and jumped on Shawn's back. He grabbed my legs and kissed my hands that were around his neck.  
"Hey how did you know it was me?"  
"Kip told me you were coming up behind me with Jeff's blanket."  
"How did he know it was Jeff's?"  
"Well look at it."  
"You've got a point. Thanks for telling Hunter. He's so happy."  
"You're welcome," he said quietly before kissing me. I got off his back and hugged Kip. I hadn't seen him for a while because he was out with a shoulder injury and needed time to spend with his family and I missed him a lot.

"Shawn, does he know about it?"  
"About what?"  
"What do you think?"  
Kip said, "If you mean about you being pregnant, no."  
"Why did you tell him?"  
Shawn said, "Where have you been all day? Practically everybody knows. Who did you tell?"  
"Rob, Matt and Jeff. What about you?"  
"Kip, Kev, and Paul. And Hunter told Stephanie."  
"Well there you go. There's the answer to my question. Hey I figured out who I'm facing."  
"Vince told you?"  
"No girls talk. He really thought he could put me in a match with my best friend and I not know about it."

"What kind of match are you having," Kip asked,

I opened my robe. "Does that answer your question?"  
"Yeah it does."

"Good."  
"Hey good luck out there. I hope you win."  
"Thanks Kip. It was good to see you again."  
"Yeah I missed being here a lot."  
"I missed you being here."  
He gave me a hug and Shawn and I then left to go to the ring. I left Jeff's blanket on a table right inside the curtain and then Shawn and I went out to the ring. "Coming to the ring from San Antonio, Texas being accompanied by her boyfriend Shawn Michaels, Laura Levesque." Shawn and I stepped in the ring and he put his arm around me. "And her opponent, being accompanied by Matt Hardy, the WWE women's champion, Lita."  
King was refereeing this match, if that's what you want to call it. He allowed me to go first. I took off my robe and heard a loud reaction. Then it was Lita's turn. She was wearing a very skimpy top and a thong. I heard almost the same reaction for her. The only reason that I came out victorious in the competition was because we were in Texas and my home crowd was there cheering me on. After that was over with, the King started to make sexual remarks about Lita and I so we looked at each other and did a double dropkick on him and as he was getting up, I gave him sweet chin music and set him up for Lita's moonsault. We hugged each other and then our boyfriends came in the ring and covered us up. My music came on and we went backstage.

When we got down the stairs I said "Hey Amy good job."  
"You weren't too bad yourself there."  
"Thanks."  
Matt said, "How did you guys know what to do?"  
"You'll never figure it out," I said.

Amy finished "It's a girl thing."  
"Oh okay."  
"Tell Jeff again thank you and I will be getting him that date. Tell him to call me and talk to me about it."  
"Okay, I will do that."  
"And Amy, it's a definite that you will be in my wedding party?"  
"Yes. There is no way that I could say no to it."  
"Alright. Bye guys, I need to go and take a shower. I got King's sweat on me."  
"Yeah me too."  
Shawn and I headed back to the locker room and he took a shower with me and then while I was doing my hair, he went out and got our clothes and shoes.  
"Shawn, we have to the ring later, I'm not wearing that."  
"Yes but remember, we are in Texas."  
"Fine if you insist."  
"This isn't even close to what I wore as ring attire when I first started out."  
"Yeah I know, that was pretty hideous."  
"Yeah it was because it wasn't me."  
"No, now you just like a lot of shiny things."  
"What can I say? I like things that make me stand out."  
"You stand out enough sweetie."  
"Thanks." He gave me a kiss even though the comment I made wasn't meant to sound nice. I put on the outfit that he picked out and it was tight blue jeans tucked into white cowboy boots and a white halter-top and a white cowboy hat.

When Vince McMahon went out at the end of the night, he called out Shawn and I. We went out and got in the ring not knowing what to expect from him. Shawn went over and grabbed the microphone.

"First of all, before Vince gets to the point that he is trying to make, we have got some news for ya'll. You see, Raw is the premier brand in World Wrestling Entertainment and because Raw has so much more to offer than Smackdown, Laura here has switched to Raw. We said that she was here tonight because we are Texas but really it's because she has signed on Raw to be with me. How may you ask? The contracts for all WWE superstars are now open, meaning that if they want to jump to the other show they can. And if any Raw superstar jumps to Smackdown they should really be sent into an insane asylum. Anyway, not only is Laura the first to jump ship on that loser show, but there is another superstar who is in the works of leaving Smackdown. And he is one of the best superstars that this industry has to offer, if not the best and that man is Laura's older brother Triple H. Now, Hunter, there are three things here on Raw that you could never get on Smackdown and those three things are me, and the two things that I can offer you, fun and friendship. Now Hunter, you know back in the day we had our good times and I would just love to see that come back and be in our friendship again."  
I took the microphone from him and said, "Yes, having my brother here would begin a lot of controversy but with him on Raw, we would be unstoppable. His presence in and out of the ring is tremendous and I would love to see him live up to his full potential. However, I'm not out here because of my brother. Shawn and I have a few other important announcements to make. First of all, Shawn and I have a wonderful announcement. As most of you have seen through the years, Shawn and I have gotten really close and have had a really great relationship. I feel as though he has been a big part of my career and although my brother doesn't agree with our relationship we have decided to make it permanent and we are now engaged. We, however, have not set a wedding date yet but we are hoping for sometime in August. Also, we have a major announcement to make if anything could be any better than the two of us being engaged. I am, unfortunately, going to be on a leave of absence for about a year. Today, I found out that I was pregnant." Shawn just smiled and put his arm around my waist. I looked up at him and smiled.  
Jim "J.R." Ross and Jerry "The King" Lawler, the commentators for Raw, were in utter shock of my announcement. I was perceived as this perfect little angel that never did anything wrong. Well with the exception of Shawn. I mean, he is known to the world as being a little, how do you say, perverted and disrespectful. However, he really was not like that most of the time.

Vince then took the microphone away from me. "Now if there is any confusion with the brand extensions," he said totally ignoring what I had just said. "There are going to be two general managers and they will be in charge of both shows. That means that the contracts for the superstars will be opened and that is exactly how Laura is here right now. The superstar gets to choose whether they want to leave their current show for the other with permission of the general manager of the other show. But when you switch shows, you are there forever and cannot leave. Well, I'm sick of waiting in suspense of who your new general manager is and I'm sure you are too. Now, the only person in the world who almost took me out of business many years ago. Introducing the new general manager of Raw…ERIC BISCHOFF!"

Shawn and I were in shock as was everyone else in the world. I had never once had so many bosses in my life and neither did Shawn. We have had Ric Flair, Vince McMahon, then both, Eric Bischoff, Paul Heyman, Shane and Stephanie McMahon and Eric Bischoff when he was running WCW. As Eric walked to the ring, Vince went over to him and hugged him. Shawn and I, as long with everyone else, stood in shock and we couldn't believe it. He came into the ring after Vince left and extended to his hand to us. I looked at Shawn and reluctantly shook his hand and I then pulled him right into Shawn's superkick. His music went on and he danced around the ring a little bit and then we went up the ramp. Halfway up, Shawn did his taunt while I stood behind him doing mine and then the pyro went off behind us. He got up, put his arm around me and kissed me. We turned to the crowd and waved and then went backstage.

We went back to the locker room and Rob came over to us. "Nice job."  
"Thank you," I said kind of cocky. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."  
"Yeah I do. The Paul Heyman thing was so great. He was such an asshole of a boss and giving him the Van Terminator felt awesome."  
"I just wish I could have done my finisher on him but I didn't want to hurt the baby you know?"  
"Yeah, it's shitty how your finisher involves your stomach."  
"I wanted to do it to King too but I guess using Shawn's was just as satisfying."  
"Yeah. Well, I got to go but good luck tonight."  
"For what," Shawn said confused.

"Nothing. You two have fun and congratulations again."  
"Thanks." I gave him a hug and a kiss and he left while Shawn and I stayed in the locker room.

"He said good luck, why did he say good luck?"  
"Because of what I have to talk to you about tonight."  
"You told him!"  
"Of course I told him. Shawn, I needed to talk it over with someone before I did you because I wanted to make sure it was something that wouldn't destroy us."  
"Umm, alright."  
"Just call Kev and I'm gonna catch a ride with Rob."  
"Okay."  
I grabbed my bags and ran after Robby.

"Rob wait."  
"Hey Laura, are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I just want to go to the room and relax before Shawn gets there."  
"Okay, do you need a ride?"  
"Preferably yes."  
"Okay, come on." He took my bags and put his open arm around me.


	5. Runaway

While we were in the car I said, "Rob, what am I going to say to him?"  
"I don't know Laura. I really don't."  
"Well, I asked him to call Kev and have him come to the room."  
"Just make sure that he is sitting down is all."  
"Okay."  
"Do you need anything? Dinner, soda, anything?"  
"No thanks, maybe later but not right now. I don't want to throw up before he gets there."  
"Okay."  
"Thank you again Robby, I really appreciate you in my life."  
"No problem. You're a huge part of my life too. You understand me."  
"Yeah I do."  
"Most people don't understand my jokes or know when I'm joking or know when to relax."  
"Yeah, not many people understand me either. Shawn still doesn't know why I really moved in with him and it bothers me."  
"Well, tonight is going to fix that. How are you feeling?"  
"My stomach hurts."  
"The baby," he said scared.  
"No, just butterflies."  
"Just don't get too stressed out. That won't help your baby any."  
"I know it won't."  
We parked and he brought our bags up to my room. I invited him inside.  
"Sorry it's such a mess. I didn't have time to fix it this morning."  
"You don't let the maids clean?"  
"No I don't like the feeling of someone else going through all of my things. I'm just not comfortable with it."  
"That makes sense."  
"Yeah." I looked around the room and breathed in heavily. I picked up one of Shawn's shirts and stared at it. It's hard to explain but by looking at it, I started crying. I looked at Rob and he looked so sad. I went over to him and hugged him. He held me close and we both cried. As weird as it may sound, by him comforting me and crying with me, it made me feel a little bit better about what was going on in my life. I pulled away from him and sat on the bed as he sat next to me.

"Rob, I have been so self absorbed with my own problems, that I never even thought about asking you how you are doing with the divorce."  
"It's alright. I mean, I loved my wife so much and I still do, it's just that I can never trust her again after what she did to me. She assumed something that wasn't true and she acted on those assumptions and it wasn't right of her to do those things without even talking to me about it."  
"She probably already had something set in her mind about what was going on and no matter what you said she was never going to change her mind because if you were cheating on her, there is no way that you would ever fess up to it considering if you did, it would not only ruin your life but mine if we ever did hook up."  
"Laura, you know that I love you."  
"Yeah and I love you."  
"I have had feelings for you but those feelings are gone. The only intentions that I have with you are to be your best friend and nothing else. I love that we have this relationship and I wouldn't want those kind of feelings come in and screw everything up."  
"I know, I feel and felt the same way about you. But it's better that we are friends, right?"  
"Yes."  
"Robby, I'm scared."  
"Of tonight?"  
"Yeah and about marrying Shawn. I don't know if we are going to last."  
"Why?"  
"Because he has that temper of his and if it's not always present he still has it in him and I don't want him to get out of control and then snap on me. I'll get scared and I don't know if I could deal with that."  
"You will be able to deal with it. Sure Shawn has hat temper of his but I don't think he'll ever go off on you. Has he done it before?"  
"No."  
"So what makes you think just because you get married that is going to change?"  
"I don't Robby, I really don't Shawn is just so unpredictable that it's hard to know sometimes."  
"But he's Shawn and he loves you. If he has that temper then it's not going to take him long to apologize to you. He could never stay mad at you for very long because he loves you that much. And he would never want to truly upset you. He may just be in a bad mood sometimes and that is something you need to deal with."  
"I guess so."  
"Well, Angelface, I should go before he shows up."  
"Okay, thanks Rob."  
"Would you stop saying that? Friends are supposed to help each other out no matter how weird the problems are."  
"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow?"  
"Yeah."  
"I love you Rob."  
"I love you too."

I gave him a hug and a kiss and he grabbed his bags and left. I sat on the bed in thought and started crying again. 5 minutes later there was a knock on the door. I wiped my face and Shawn walked in the room. He came over to me and smiled. He sat next to me and put his arms around me and I hugged him knowing that he was okay but scared. We sat with our heads on each other and there was then a knock on the door.

"That's Kev. I need to go out in the hall and talk to him."  
"Okay." While getting up I kissed his forehead and went out into the hall.

"What's going on?"  
"Kev, we have to tell Shawn."  
"You mean he doesn't know, you never told him."  
"No and what makes it my responsibility to tell him. He's partially yours you know."  
"You mean that I am always there for him. Laura, he doesn't even know who his mommy is."  
"Well after tonight we will tell him."  
"Alright."  
"Let's go and talk to Mike."  
"You called him Mike. What's wrong with you?"  
"When something is really important I call him Mike. It is his given name."  
"Yeah but he hates it."  
"Can we not get into an argument now?"  
"Sorry, come on." Kevin and I walked in and I went and sat in front of Shawn while he put his arms around me hugging my stomach.

Kevin said, "Shawn, there is something that Laura and I have to tell you."  
Shawn said, "Enlighten me."  
"Well, remember 6 or 7 years ago how Laura and I dated."  
"Yeah."  
"Well in that time, we were engaged and the night that I purposed to her, we had sex and I guess we didn't use a condom because she got pregnant. And what I'm trying to say is that Joey is ours. "  
"So your child belongs to Kev." I nodded my head shamefully as he got up and stood next to me. "How could you not tell me? This is something really important."  
"I'm sorry Shawn. There is nothing in the world that could tell you how sorry I am."  
"I'm not mad at you because Joey is your son. I'm mad because you didn't tell me he was Kev's and I was the only one that visited you in the hospital after the car accident and I was there for the birth of your son."  
"Yes I know that but you didn't know. I felt bad and I didn't want to get an abortion so I went along with the pregnancy and after Joey was born Kev got custody."  
"So that's why you baby-sat so many times for free?"  
"Yes Shawn. I have a 5-year-old son with your best friend. Sorry but that isn't the only thing that I have to tell you."  
"Oh there's more. What are you going to tell me? That the baby you are carrying isn't mine! Ha Laura! Did you cheat on me? Did you lie to me?"  
He looked at me, shook his head and stormed out of the room. Kev came over to comfort me. "Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."  
He looked me in the eyes and left. I picked up the phone, called Rob and told him to come to my room. He was there in less than 10 seconds. He ran over to my bed and sat next to me and I leaned my head on him as he put his arm around me.

"So what happened?"  
"Do you see Mike here?"  
"No, what part did you tell him?"  
"My kid is his best friend's."  
"Oh ouch and he just left?"  
"Yeah, but I think that I will be alright."  
"Are you sure? Do you need me to stay here?"  
"Na, that's alright. Thanks anyway. I think I'm going to take a bath and check my e-mail."  
"Okay, take care Angelface."  
"You too Robby. I love you."  
"Love you too." He kissed my forehead and then left. I got one of Shawn's shirts, my laptop and a towel and headed into the bathroom, taking a nice long bubble bath. I then checked my e-mail and there was an e-mail from him again and this is how it went.

_My Dearest Laura,_

_Congratulations on getting knocked up again. You're such a slut and I knew about you and Shawn before anybody else knew. I know where you are and who you are with at all times. I suggest you run away because if you don't I will kill that fiancé of yours and that little baby too. Oh, did you forget that I know where your son is. So take my advice, leave now and never return to them again._

_Love you,_

_Alex_

And with reading that my nice, calm bath was over. I got out, put Shawn's shirt on and laid in bed thinking about the e-mail that he had written me. I fell asleep at about one in the morning when I heard someone in the hallway. I thought it was Shawn and Kevin staggering back to the rooms drunk as hell so I opened the door and saw nobody but I saw a note on the door, stuck on by a knife.

_Hey Laura,_

_I told you I knew where you were. Now, don't make me hurt you like I did before. Don't you be showing these to anyone because it's only a matter of time before I figure it out._

_Later, Alex_

I took it inside and finally managed to fall asleep. When I woke up in the morning, Shawn still hadn't come back. I really wanted to say good-bye to him but I couldn't. I wrote a long letter to him explaining everything and left it on the desk. I was packing my things up when I got a phone call from Paul.

"Hey I have something to tell you."  
"Like what? I'm not in the mood."  
"Well mom and dad were in a car accident and they died last night. They were hit when some wacko rammed into the side of their car when they were going through an intersection."  
"I have to go" I cut him off and chucked the phone at the wall and then watched it shatter into pieces. I knew that it was Alex or one of his fucking buddies who had killed my parents. I took my things and went to the airport. The next flight left at 11 and it was to Toronto. I knew someone that lived up there, just outside of the city. I called her from a pay phone and then got on the flight. I used the cash that I had so that nobody could trace me. When I got to Toronto, it was freezing so I took out Jeff's blanket that I had never given back. I took a taxi to my friend's house. She opened the door and gave me the biggest hug in the world.

"Hey girl."  
"Hey yourself. What makes you come up here?"  
"I can't really tell you the details, I just need a place to hide."  
"You can hide here anytime. This is so awesome, back together again."  
"Where's Adam?"  
"Texas."  
"Oh yeah. Just don't tell him or Jay or Andrew that I am here."

"Okay, but it's going to be tough. Jason is here everyday when he's not working."  
"I'll stay upstairs or go out."  
"Alright but I wish you would tell me what's wrong."  
"I will but later."  
"Okay."  
This is my friend Jenna Copeland and she grew up in Orangeville, Ontario. We met through our brothers. Adam (Edge) is her brother and Jay (Christian) Reso is her boyfriend and Andrew (Test) Martin is a good friend of the family.

A/N: Sorry about that. I had to get her away from Shawn some how and Alex is a made up person who is not based off of a wrestler or any real person. So do think that I made somebody some suicidal killer. Thanks for reading, it's really great.


	6. Return of an Angel

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been working on a few new stories. I started posting a story called Discovery. It's really got my attention right now but this story still means a lot. I will try as best as possible to manage them all. Thanks for the reviews. Keep reviewing if you want some more. Incase you forgot, Laura just went up to Canada to see her friend Jenna. This is quite a long chapter so enjoy.

1 Month Later

"Jenna come in here." She came in the bathroom and said, "What's wrong?"  
"Look at how big my tummy is getting so big."  
"It is getting there but it looks a little big for only being 3 months."  
"Yeah just a little. Have you talked to Shawn," I asked anxiously.

"Yeah and you have to go back."  
"I can't, you just don't understand."  
"Well tell me why and then I can help."

"Okay. About a month ago I got threatening e-mails from Alex, a kid I dated in High School. He abused me and tried to kill me and my 5-year-old son Joey who is with his dad Kevin Nash, Shawn's best friend. He told me he was gonna kill my son and the baby that I'm carrying along with Shawn and a couple of friends. And just to prove a point he killed my mother and father and I couldn't even go to their funeral because if I did, he would have found me and killed me."  
"Oh Laura, come here." She held me and I cried.

I needed to see Shawn in person so I found the WWE schedule and I flew around the country following them. I went to every Raw and pay per view. But when we were in North Carolina I almost got caught. I was about to go and get a soda from the machine down the hall when I saw Kevin and Shawn walk around the corner. I ran back to my room with the door opened just a little bit.

"Shawn, don't worry about it. I'm sure she's fine. She's been leaving letters at home."  
"Well I don't think I can make it through this. I feel like shit. My wife is gone and so is my kid. Kev, I'm a wreck and I don't know how much longer I can deal with this."  
"Mike, she will come back. You read the letter and nobody else did. Something important was in it and she ran away for a reason."  
"She ran away because of her ex."  
"Me?"  
"No, some punk kid she dated in High School before I took her in with me."  
"Well just think of the good times dude. How long did you like her before you started dating her?"  
"When I first met her when she was 14."  
"Damn boy, you had it bad. Why didn't you tell me, Joey could have been yours?"  
"I don't know I was just scared to admit it. I am shy you know."  
"Yeah I guess." They went right into the room next to mine. I sat on the bed and cried. My fiancé was next door and it was so hard not to get up and go next door. I got up, put on a hat and went to get my soda.

'Damn, I was such an idiot. How could I have gotten the same hotel as they did? And how could I not have known that he liked me, I'm such an idiot.' I then went back to my room and went to sleep.

On August 5th, Hunter turned on Shawn and I was there to watch the whole thing. I watched him pedigree Shawn's face right into the mat. The next week on Raw I saw something on the Titantron that I didn't exactly enjoy watching. I saw my fiancé cut up and bruised after being thrown through the window of a car. I couldn't bare to be away from anymore. I got out of my seat and followed the ambulance to the hospital, sitting in the emergency room. The only other person there besides me was Arn Anderson.

After 2 hours of waiting a doctor came out and said "Anybody here for Michael Hickenbottom?"  
I jumped up as fast as a pregnant woman could and said, "I am."  
"Who are you in relation to him?"  
"His fiancé and mother of his child."  
"Okay, right this way." I followed the doctor to his room while she explained what was wrong with him. He was cut up and bruised and had a concussion and was still out cold. She led me to his room and said "Talk to him and see if he wakes up. I'll leave you." I walked in as she closed the door. I inched closer and closer to him and sat in a chair next to his bed.

"Hey honey, I'm so sorry that I ran away but I did do it for a reason. I love you and I'm here for you." I took his hand. "If you can hear me squeeze my hand." I felt nothing. "Come on Mike, you can do it, please." I still felt nothing. I took my other hand and put his in-between mine. "Please God, don't let anything happen to Mike. He is so important to me. Granite, I've been gone for a month but it was only to protect him. I needed to be away for a while to prevent anything from happening but now I realize that I need to be here with him. Please, please help him, I'm begging you." I looked at his battered and bruised face and almost started crying. He put his cute little smirk on his face. "Come on Mike, open you eyes." He opened them and I started crying.

"Hey honey," he said really groggy.  
"Shawny! Am I allowed to hug you?"  
"Yes." I jumped in his bed and hugged him and had a long make-out session. And when I was gone that's what I missed the most was kissing him everyday. "I thought you left me forever."  
"No, I would never leave you. I just needed to be away for a while."  
"Did you get my messages?"  
"No, I kinda smashed my cell phone when I heard about my parents."  
"I'm sorry for that."  
"Me too. I know who did it."  
"Who?"  
"Alex!"  
"Who's Alex?"  
"That punk ass kid I dated in high school."  
"How did you know I called him that?"  
"Remember when you were in North Carolina and how you were in room 315?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well I was in room 317 and when I was going to get a soda, I saw you and Kevin so I went to my room and listened to your conversation. And I had no idea that you've liked me since I was 14. Come on Shawn, you took long enough to tell me. And Kevin is right about that. Joey could be yours."  
"I'm sorry about that night. It wasn't right of me to storm out of the room like that. If I would've stayed I could have prevented all of this."  
"No you couldn't. I was going away anyway."  
"I missed you so much."  
"I missed you too. I'm not leaving you this time. I promise with my life."  
"Your life?"  
"Yes, my life."  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."  
"Can you get off of me? I want to see you." I got off of him and stood on the floor. "Oh my God, you're getting so big." I stood close to him and he lifted my shirt and kissed my stomach. "So this is what it's like?"  
"What it's like?"  
"To be a father."  
"Yeah it is. Are you happy?"  
"Yes, very. When is your next appointment?"  
"Tomorrow in San Antonio."  
"Thanks for all those letters by the way."  
"Thanks for the money. I will pay you back later."  
"You don't need to. It's all our money now, what is yours will become mine and all that's mine will become yours. Speaking of that, have you been planning anything about the wedding?"  
"Besides my dress, no."  
"Oh crap."  
"What? You haven't either?"  
"Just kidding. I have the limos, food, decorations and my tux. All you need to do is get the bridesmaids and their dresses."  
"Honey, not that I don't want to have our wedding but…"  
"You're calling off the wedding, I know it, god damnit."

"Michael Shawn Hickenbottom, cool your jets. I really don't want to plan our wedding while you are in a hospital bed."  
"Okay. When the hell can I get out of here?"  
"Why don't you get the nurses in here and check on you."  
"Right." He pressed the nurse's station button and a nurse came in.

"So Michael, how are you feeling?"  
"Call me Shawn and great, except my face hurts a little."  
"That's going to be normal. I'll have the doctor check on you and then she can decide when you can be released."  
"Thank you," he said politely.

"You're welcome."  
She left and I said "Shawn, you shirt is ruined."  
"I know and it was one of my favorite shirts."

"Mine too, I bought you that shirt."  
"Here, have it back." He took his shirt off and handed it to me.

"Great, now I can look at my husband's blood everyday."  
"You get to look at me everyday, what are you talking about?"  
"I'm thankful for that but you're lucky I love you."  
"I love you too."  
"Do you have any idea who could have done this to you?"  
"I was jumped from behind. I have no clue who it could have been. You don't think it was Alex do you?"  
"I don't know but if it was it will be the last thing he will ever do."  
The doctor came in and looked at Shawn and she was going to release him in about an hour. I laid with him until then and then signed his release forms and he would be in a wheelchair for the next two days.

We went back to his hotel room in which he shared with Kevin. I knocked on the door and he answered.

"Laura," he screamed as he picked me up and hugged me. "Are you alright?"  
"Yeah I'm fine."  
"Shawn isn't here, sorry."  
"Yes he is." I moved and he wheeled himself in.

"You alright buddy?"  
"Why the fuck do they have me in a wheelchair? I can fucking walk ya know."  
"I told you," I said. "They don't want you putting strain on your body."  
"Oh."  
Kevin said "So what's wrong with him?"  
"He had a concussion and that's it, no stitches."  
"Oh and how are you?"  
"Better, thanks for asking. Where does Joey stay when you are on the road?"  
"With the house sitter but right now he is on a plane here."  
"I think we should keep him on the road with us."  
"Why, there is nothing for him to do here."  
"Kevin, my ex-boyfriend said that he was going to do everything in his power to hurt the ones close to me including my children, my friends, my husband, my ex-fiancé. He doesn't care and he already killed both my parents and I think I know who he is going after next."  
"And who is that?"

"My friend Jenna. She lives in Ontario and that's where I've been staying."  
"Well here's my phone, warn her and ask if she wants to come on tour with us."  
"That may actually work because her brother and boyfriend work in the company."  
"Who?"  
"Adam is her brother and Jay is her boyfriend."  
I called Jenna and it rang 3 times and then a guy picked up the phone.

"Hello."  
"Hi is Jenna there?"  
"May I ask who's calling?"  
"Laura."  
"Oh hi Laura," he said changing his voice to sound more devious.

"Who is this?"  
"Who do you think it is? Did you really think that you could get away from me?"  
"Where is she?"  
"Umm, I don't know. Maybe you should have thought about that earlier."  
"Alex what the hell did you do to her," I asked starting to get panicked as Shawn stood up and came over to me putting his arm around me.

"She's gone."  
"What do you mean she's gone," I said while starting to cry.

"Well I came here and she wasn't here."  
"Oh. Well in that case, I love all the e-mails and letters you've been giving me. The one with the knife I especially loved."  
Kevin grabbed the phone from me and hung up.

"Come on Kev, it was beginning to fun."  
"You are such a dumbass sometimes. They can track your phone calls."  
"Shit. Well, Jenna's not there. I thought that he hurt her but she wasn't there when he got there. I have no idea where she could be."  
"She's probably okay, don't worry about it." There was a knock on the door so I answered it and sure enough there she was. I grabbed her arm, dragged her in the room and hugged her. Then I slammed the door and locked it.  
She said "Laura they are coming to get you."  
"You're so lucky. They just showed up at your house."  
"How do you know?"  
"Well I called, he answered and scared the shit out of me. He said you were gone."  
"Gone here. Adam asked me if I wanted to come and visit him."  
"Well that brother of yours is smarter than he looks."  
"Sometimes."  
"Okay take a seat. Kev, can you go and get my friends please. I need them to know what's going on and what time is our son coming?"  
"In an hour."  
"Okay. Tell everyone to bring their things here."  
Kevin did as I asked and went and got everyone that was my friend and told them to get their things while I called the main desk and got the biggest room possible. I gave them my credit card number and they said that they would be up with the keys in a couple of minutes.

Kevin and some friends were coming in while the hostess brought up the keys. I gave her a tip and when everyone was in the room, I explained to them what was going on and how we needed to stay together at all times. So we moved to the suite and there were 2 bedrooms and 4 beds. As a group we decided that the couples would get the beds and the smallest people would get the couches and the rest would sleep on the floor after we ordered up extra pillows and blankets. There was a couple of down side to the whole room thing, no sex and 2 bathrooms and 2 televisions. Hunter and Stephanie showed up late while I was in the bathroom changing.

"Hey guys, Shawn are you alright? I saw what happened?"  
"Yeah I'm fine."  
"Do you know who did this?"  
"No. All I know is that the guy jumped me from behind."  
"And the wheelchair?"  
"Precautionary."  
"Oh cool."  
I came out and saw my brother. "Laura!" He ran over to me and gave me a hug. "Oh my God sis, are you alright?"  
"Yeah I'm fine."  
"I've missed you. I can't believe you are here. It was like you dropped off the face of the planet."  
"Yeah it was."  
"Why didn't you go to the funeral?"  
"I couldn't because of this guy. He said that he would do everything in his power to kill me and everyone that I cared about. And just to make matters better, he killed mom and dad. If I went to the funeral he would have killed me."  
"Who is he?"  
"Remember Alex?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well he abused me in High School and when I was in that car accident he was the one that had hit me."  
"Jes, Laur. Why didn't you tell me?"  
"I couldn't."  
"So that's why we are all here?"  
"Yes." Stephanie then came up to me and gave me a hug.

"You doing alright sweetie?"  
"Yeah I'm doing great."  
"You're getting so big."  
"Yeah I am."  
"Do you know what it is yet?"  
"No I wanted to find out with Shawn. Steph, can you do something for me?"  
"Anything?"  
"Can you be a bridesmaid at my wedding?"  
"Of course I can."  
"Thank you so much."

"It's my pleasure."

"Thanks again." After we got settled, the 18 of us got on the bus and went to the airport to pick up my son. Kevin stood right at the gate while me and the crew stood back in the corner watching to make sure everything was okay. My son got off the plane and ran up to Kevin. I'd never seen Kevin so happy in the 9 years that I had known him. I went over to them and said "Hey Joey, remember me?"  
"Laura."  
"Yeah good job little buddy."  
"Thank you. You're daddy's friend and I'm good with names."  
"That's good." I looked at Kevin and he nodded. "Well Joey, there is something your daddy has to tell you."  
"What is it? Is it a secret? I love secrets."  
"Yeah scout, I know. Well Joey, Laura is your mommy."  
He looked at me and said "Mommy." I nodded my head as Kevin put him down and he then gave me a hug. I picked him up and hugged him like the day that he was born. We then walked over to our friends.

I said "Joey these are all of our friends, do you know them?"  
"I know Shawny and Pauly."  
"Well this is my friend Jenna, her boyfriend Jason and brother Adam. The weird one is Jeffy and next to him is his brother Matty and Matt's girlfriend Amy. Let me see, in order that's Robby, Sean, Joanie, Mark L., Mark C., Glenn, Kip, Brian and your Auntie Stephanie. And now Pauly is your uncle and you know Shawny."  
He gave everyone the cutest little smirk, just like the one that Shawn has, and waved to all of them. Kevin got his bags and then we all went to the bus. Surprisingly, in the airport, nobody got noticed, which is rare. When we got back to the hotel, I called down to the front desk and ordered a cot for Joey. I don't think that he wanted t sleep with Shawn and I or on the floor.

"Excuse me, can I have a room please?"  
"Sure, smoking or non?"  
"Smoking please."  
"Okay here is the key to room 216. Go up to the 2nd floor and take a right off the elevator."

"Thank you."  
He grabbed the key and went looking for room 216, which was right next to room 218, the one that I was staying in. He busted open the door and found nothing but a note.

_Dear Alex,_

_Nice try, really. You couldn't possibly think that I would actually stay in the same room after I called you. I'm not that stupid. And by the way, I'm having my wedding whether you like it or not and I'm marrying the one that I love. You can try all you want to stop me but it's not going to work. I know it was you who killed my parents and I'm telling you one thing, I'm the one you want. It's not my family or my friends, just leave them alone and face me like a man, no gun, no knife, no weapons. Only you and only me. You vs. Me. Oh and by the way, I hope you like room 216._

_Bye Bye, Laura Marie Levesque Hickenbottom_

He read the note and was outraged. He went into his room and fell asleep. 2 hours after he fell asleep, I went by his room and stuck a knife in his door with a note attached from Shawn. I ran down the hall after banging on the door.

_Hey punk,_

_How does it feel now that you are the one being stocked? Do you like it? Ha, do you? Kind of freaky ain't it. Knowing the I could get you at any moment, scary. Wait a minute, I can see the fear in your eyes. _(He looks around for cameras) _I'm going to bang on the door _(Hears banging on the door) _Don't even get up because I am gone before you even figure it out. Well now aren't you just a little freaked out. LEAVE MY WIFE ALONE!!!!!!!_

_Love ya, Laura Marie Levesque Hickenbottom and yours truly Michael Shawn Hickenbottom_

_PS I think this belongs to you_

He was so pissed that he threw the knife at the wall and it stuck straight out.


	7. How Many?

In the morning Shawn and I got our things and Joey, Kevin, Shawn and I went back to Texas. That day I went to the doctor by myself to get my ultrasound and I figured out something very interesting. I went home to see my boys and they were playing football in the back yard. I got out of my Benz and went to see my future husband.

He said, "So how did your ultrasound go? You didn't find out the sex did you?"  
"No but why aren't you in your wheelchair?"  
"I called the doctor and he said it was alright to get out of it. So how was your appointment?"  
"I need a new car."  
"Why? I just bought that one."  
"Well sorry but I need one."  
"What kid of car?"  
"A bigger one."  
"Exactly how many kids are we having?"  
"I'm having 2."  
"2?"

"Yeah and you know what?"  
"What?"  
"I'm never having sex again. 1 hurt bad enough and I can't imagine one more mixed in with that."  
"We have a family now."  
"Yeah we kinda do don't we." He picked me up, kissed me and spun me around. Then Kevin came over and gave me a hug when Shawn put me down.  
"Kev, I need to ask you something. Why weren't you here when I had our son?"  
"I was on tour."  
"Then why was Shawn here?"  
"He had a knee injury and he was obsessed with you."  
"Oh yeah, I remember now." I went over to Joey and kneeled down. "Joey, mommy has something to tell you."  
"What's that?"  
"You're going to be an older brother."

"I am?" He smiled and jumped on me as I fell on my butt. I hugged him and kissed the top of his head.

"Yeah but your not just going to be a big brother, you're going to be a responsible older brother. I'm having 2 babies."

"I'll help you."  
"Thanks scout. Do you want to play some football?"  
"Mommy, you can play football?"  
"Yeah I was on the team in High School."  
So, until dinnertime we played football. Shawn was making dinner while Kevin watched over Joey taking a bath.

I went over to Shawn and put my arms around him putting my head in-between his shoulder blades. "Shawn, I have an idea for our wedding."  
"What?"  
"Like we make a play list of our favorite songs and there is this really good one I heard in Toronto that would be really cool to get choreographed and when it come on we could be the superstars that we are. Nobody ever gets to see how good of dancers we really are."  
"I guess that would be cool. What song is it?"  
"Here, I'll play it for you. Listen to the lyrics."  
I went over to the c.d. player, put the c.d. in and played song #5.

"That is such an awesome song. I really love those lyrics."  
"Yeah. I just don't know if on our night we can do all of that."  
"Yeah we will. We are having the wedding after you have the babies. I scheduled it for February 2, if that's alright."  
"I don't know, I guess so. I would rather have a summer wedding."  
"Well do you want to be pregnant during your wedding?"  
"Yeah I do. How about in about a month, like we planned in the first place."  
"Fine fine. But how are we going to dance with your dress on?"  
"Oh you'll find out."  
"Okay."  
"Do you feel a little awkward with Joey here?"  
"Yeah but how are we going to explain this to him."  
"I don't know, maybe when he is older. I just think he is a little you to have to deal with all of that stuff right now. I don't think that he would be able to comprehend it."  
"Yeah."  
"How do it fell knowing that the first time that you're going to be a father it is going to be to be one to 2 kids?"  
"I'm actually excited but I am worried about you. I saw you the last time you had a kid and I never heard so many swears before. I think you made up a couple."  
"Yeah I think I did but it hurt like a mother fucker."  
"I could imagine."  
"It hurts just as much as the after effect of back surgery so you can compare it to something."  
"You've had back surgery?"  
"Yeah, when I was 16. I had a bad back all of my life and have had muscle spasms since I was 12 and one day when I was 16 it was really bad. I went to the doctor, got an x-ray and I had 2 separated discs in my lower back."  
"Mine was the same but I was 29."  
"Yeah I know, I was there, remember?" We kissed and hugged and I went upstairs to my room. Joey came running in with his pajamas on with Kevin not far behind. He jumped on my bed and sat next to me. "Mommy, why is Shawny here so much?"  
"Kevin do you want to explain it to him?"  
"Sure why not." He sat on the end of my bed and said "Okay, Joey, your mom and I aren't together anymore."  
"What does that mean?"  
"We aren't together anymore. We were together when your mom had you but we drifted apart."  
"Okay."  
"And Shawn and mommy are getting married."  
"So I have 2 dads?"  
"Yeah but technically a mom, a dad and a step-dad, that being Shawn."  
I continued "And my children are going to be your half-siblings."  
"I get it. Can I go and give Shawny a hug?"  
"I think he would love that," I said to him. He jumped off the bed and ran downstairs as Kevin and I followed him. He hugged Shawn's legs and Shawn jumped and then looked down.

"Hey little buddy, what's up?"  
"You're my step-daddy."  
"Ah they told you."  
"Yep."  
"Come here." He picked him up and kissed his cheek. I came downstairs with Kevin and smiled. I was so happy and I was looking at the future. Kevin put his arm around my waist as we got to the bottom of the stairs. We walked over to Shawn and he handed me Joey.  
Joey said, "So this is my family."  
"Yeah, scout, it is," I said to him.

"My mommy, my daddy and my other daddy."  
"Yep." Shawn smiled and so did Kevin and I. I was about to cry but I held it in. I then got this sick feeling in my stomach. I handed Joey to Kevin and ran upstairs. Shawn told Kevin to watch over dinner and then ran after me.  
"Daddy, what's wrong with mommy?"  
"I don't know, she's probably sick because of the babies."  
"Oh."  
I ran into my bathroom and started throwing up. I hated this part about being pregnant. Well there was actually nothing good about being pregnant except for shopping for the things for the baby. Shawn knocked on the door and asked, "You okay honey?"  
"Yeah, I'm throwing up and everything but I'm fine."  
"Can I come in?"  
"Why not."  
He came in and said "Are you sick because of the babies?"  
"Well I don't know. Usually I'm only sick in the morning but I'm not worrying about it."  
"Alright, do you want some clean clothes?"  
"Sure but nothing too sexy. My son is here."  
"Okay."  
He left and I cleaned up my face and brushed my teeth and hair. I took off my clothes and I was looking at myself in the mirror with nothing on but my panties. I was so unhappy. I knew that my stomach was big because I was having 2 kids but I don't know why I felt like I wasn't pretty. I never had that problem before.

Shawn came in and saw my face. "Honey, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing."  
"Come on sweetie, what's wrong?"  
"Shawn, leave me alone," I screamed. "I'm not in the best mood right now. Just leave me alone."  
He sat my clothes on the counter and left with his head down trying not to cry. I was pissed at myself for doing that. I looked at myself in the mirror and punched it. It shattered into pieces. Everything was just so hard to deal with, being pregnant, taking care of Joey for the first time, the wedding and trying to be the best person that I could with someone threatening to kill me and it just wasn't working. I got dressed and went into my room and closed the outside door.


	8. Hurtful Situation

I picked up the phone and called Joanie, Jenna, Amy and Stephanie, my bridesmaids. They were all such good people in my life and I knew that I wouldn't have a maid of honor because all of my friends were equal. I asked him if they could be in Texas the next day so that we could go dress shopping and they all said that they would. I then called the bridal shop for an appointment and I had one for noon.

"Excuse me, can you tell me how my dress is coming?"  
"Yes, your name?"  
"I don't remember if I put it under Laura Levesque or Laura Hickenbottom."

"That's alright, I have that all the time. One moment please." I held while she went to check. "It's coming along good but still has some stitch work to be done. Do you want it to be done for tomorrow?"  
"If it's no trouble."  
"Not at all."  
"And you have vales and shoes?"  
"Yes we do."  
"Alright thank you very much for being so kind."  
"You're welcome and you are very nice to work with also. You're so calm."  
"Thank you."  
"I will see you tomorrow."  
"Alright, thanks, bye."  
I got off the phone and went downstairs.

"Shawn can you make sure that the guest room has the air mattresses in it and that they are made with clean linens. Extra blankets and pillows would be nice. My bridesmaids are coming tomorrow and we are having our dresses fitted."  
"Okay that's fine."  
I went over and sat on his lap. I kissed him and said "Sorry about earlier, mood swing."  
"That's what I figured. Dinner's done but I didn't want to disturb you."  
"Well that was very thoughtful of you but I'm not that hungry."  
"But you have to eat."  
"I ate on the way home from the doctor today and just threw everything up. Sorry if I'm not in the mood to shove things done my throat right now."  
"Just eat some crackers and there is ginger ale in the fridge."  
"Fine."  
"Baby, I'm sorry, you don't have too."  
"It's alright."  
We kissed as I heard Kevin and Joey gagging in the back round. I stopped kissing Shawn and stuck my tongue out at them and kissed Shawn again.

"So who are your best man and groom's men?"  
"Well Kevin is my best man, Paul, Jeff and Rob are my groom's men. What about you?"  
"I'm not having a maid of honor and Joanie, Jenna, Amy and Stephanie are my bridesmaids but they are already obvious considering I don't have many girl friends."  
"You have a point."  
"I was thinking that tomorrow night we could have a session for that thing we talked about earlier and then we should have our wedding in a church and the reception in an air conditioned ballroom because a pregnant lady getting married in the middle of August in Texas is not the best idea."

"Okay, that's fine. While you are out I will call about it."  
"Are you okay with that?"  
"I was actually about to suggest that to you, so yeah, I'm fine with it."  
"Okay." I went over to Joey and said, "Hey scout, can I ask you something?"  
"Yeah."  
"Will you be the ring barer at mine and Shawn's wedding?"  
"What's that?"  
"You get to walk down the aisle holding the rings that Shawn and I will wear for the rest of our lives and it makes our marriage complete."  
"Is it important?"  
"It's very important."  
"Okay, yes, I will."  
"I love you."  
"I love you too mommy."  
I bent down and hugged him. As I went to get up my back had a shooting pain. I yelled in pain and as gently as I could I fell to the floor. I cried as Kevin jumped from the couch and called 911 while Shawn tried as hard as he could to help me.  
"Baby, what's wrong?"  
"My back. My back just had shooting pains, still happening. Oh my god, it hurts so fucking bad. Shawn, help me."  
"How?"  
"Call an ambulance."  
Kevin said, "It's on the way."  
"Shawn held my hand as well as Joey who was crying more than I was. I didn't know what was wrong with my back and that really scared me. It felt as bad as it did when I needed surgery when I was 16. 5 minutes passed and nobody moved me until the ambulance and EMT's showed up.

I lied in the hospital bed for close to 3 hours while the doctors conducted tests on me. I was so afraid that I had done something bad to myself and to my children. After 2 more hours past the doctors came in and told me that there was nothing really wrong with me, just a pulled muscle and my babies were fine and I was happy about that more than anything else.

They gave me painkillers and I was released to go home and sleep for a while. Joey was probably the most scared out of anybody because he thought that it was his fault that his mommy was laying on the floor crying and screaming in pain.

The next morning, Shawn and Kevin fixed up the guest room and Shawn picked up my friends at the airport. I woke up to my alarm at 11:00. I went into my closet, got my white leather mini-skirt, white cowboy boots, a white halter-top and Shawn's white cowboy hat. I then went into my bathroom, brushed my hair and teeth and did my make-up. Today it was more natural rather than over the top. I got dressed and went downstairs. I then looked in the living room mirror and I was trying to figure out why I didn't like the way that I looked. I finally realized it. I didn't like the size of my boobs. They were too small and I had never realized that before.

Walking in the room "How are you feeling today baby?"  
"Better, thanks for asking."  
"You look really cute."  
"Thank you. Do you think I fill this out?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"My boobs, do they look right?"  
"They look great. Why?"  
"I think they're too small."  
"You probably are just thinking that because your stomach is bigger than it used to be and your proportions aren't right."  
"Maybe but if when I'm not this size anymore and I'm back to normal is it okay if you get surgery?"  
"Honey, I love you just the way that you. You don't have to change a bit to make me happy but if you still think this way after you have the babies than yeah, I'm with you either way you go."  
"Thanks Shawn."  
"You're welcome. You're friends are in the backyard."  
"They are," I said getting really excited. I ran to the backyard and all of my girls were sitting and having a drink. I hugged them all.

"I see you found her," Amy said.  
"Yeah he did."  
"How are you feeling," Jenna asked.

"Better. Those painkillers are helping a lot."  
"What exactly happened?"  
"I'm still not exactly sure. I went to pick up Joey and I had these horrible spasms in my back. It didn't feel all that great."  
"I don't think it would."  
"What time is it," Stephanie asked being punctual.

"It's 11:30."  
"Well that means we should get going."  
"Okay. Is everybody ready?"  
"I am but those 3 still have to change."  
"Well Amy, Jenna, Joanie, go and get changed and we can go. Do it quickly though."

The four girls went upstairs and I stayed with Shawn while sitting on his lap.

"You alright baby," I asked Shawn.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just don't want to hurt you."  
"You won't hurt me, the doctor says that I'm fine."  
"No I don't want to hurt you emotionally."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I know that women go through a lot when they are pregnant but when I see you depressed and I see you get into one of those moods, I know that there is nothing I can do to make you stop. It just sucks because I feel like I'm helpless."  
"Shawn you have never been helpless. You've been through a pregnancy with me before."  
"Yeah but we weren't together and I didn't have the responsibility I do now. It's more pressure on me this time because I'm becoming a father and it's scary."  
"I know it's scary but I've regretted not having Joey in my life for so long. I missed out on the first part of his life and I regret it. I don't want you looking back on this pregnancy and wondering what you could have done differently or regretting what we've gone through."  
"I understand but it's just hard."  
"Shawn, not everything in life is easy. I mean, I have to push these things out of myself."  
"And I will be there for you."  
"I know you will."  
"There is also that other little known factor."  
"And what is that?"  
"Alex."  
"Alex! I just want to forget about him."  
"But baby, we can't. Not until he is gone, and I mean gone, can we truly forget about him."  
"But I don't want to be afraid to walk out my front door everyday wondering if he is on a rooftop somewhere trying to shoot me. And I don't want to worry about Joey going to school or Kevin going to the store. Or you, heaven forbid, being in a parking lot alone."  
"I know baby."  
"It's just too much stress on my life that I don't want to deal with."  
"I know you don't want to think about it and stress is not a good thing to have right now but if he comes back, what do you want to do about it?"  
"Challenge him."  
"And what do you want me to do?"  
"Not come, stay far away. I just want to fight him one on one. I've become a wrestler the hard way and that is kicking people's ass. And I just want to let out all the anger I've had for him to him, just once."  
"And you think that will make him go away?"  
"Just trust me on this. If he does come back I will be ready."  
"Okay, I know I'm not going to get your mind off of this so I'm just going to agree with you."  
"Good idea."  
Amy came out and said, "Come on, we're ready."  
"Okay. Pile in my car and I'll be out in a second." I turned back to Shawn. "I have to go."  
"I love you and be careful."  
"I will be and I love you too."

I got up and went to the car grabbing my purse and keys on the way out.  
"So are you guys ready?"  
They all shook their heads as if they were frightened. "Guys, I have good fashion sense and this is my wedding so don't worry about it."  
Joanie said, "I just don't like dresses in general."  
"I know you don't but I love you for doing this for me."  
"Yeah yeah."  
I started the car and we went to the bridal shop.

"Hi, I have an appointment."  
"Ms. Levesque."  
"That's me."  
"Okay this way." They led us to the back room and there were 12 different dresses hung up. "I will go and get your dress if you're ready for it."  
"Yeah I think I'm ready to see what it looks like." The assistant left and I looked at the dresses. They were all so beautiful. "Okay, Amy you get the first 3, Joanie the next 3, and then Stephanie the next 3 and Jenna the last."  
Amy said, "What color are you thinking?"  
"I don't know. I really like that deep red or the light blue. I just want to see them on."

"Alright."  
Amy, Jenna, Joanie and Stephanie all went into their separate dressing rooms and one by one they came out with different dresses on. It was great to see Joanie in something so pretty and Stephanie not so serious. At the end I ended up choosing these light blue dresses, all the same color but not the same make. Joanie had a halter-top floor length, Amy had a one-shoulder dress that was floor length, Jenna's was a strapless floor length and Stephanie's was a spaghetti strap floor length. While they were getting back into their normal clothes, my dress was brought to me. I went into the dressing room and stared at it for a minute. It was just so beautiful. I stepped into it safely and had the assistant come in and tie it up for me. I took off my cowboy hat and looked in the mirror. It made me look like I wasn't pregnant at all and it was so gorgeous. It was a white strapless gown that had layers on it, a silk bottom and maybe 5 layers of lace. The bodas was like a corset that laced up in the back and flowed once it got to my knees. When I spun around it flipped about and it was so gorgeous.  
"You guys ready for this?"  
They all screamed "Yeah."

I opened the curtain and stepped out. They all gawked at me.  
Amy said, "You are one sexy mama."  
Stephanie added, "You don't look one bit pregnant."  
"So do you guys like it?"  
"We love it." I stood on the platform in front of the mirror and looked at myself. I smiled in happiness. "So this is what I'm going to wear the day that I marry Shawn and spend the rest of my life with him."  
Jenna said "Yeah it really is."  
"This is so gorgeous, I can't get over it."  
"I like the cowboy boots with it."  
"Do you really?"  
"It gives more flare to the outfit."  
"I have such a good idea. But first, can you guys help me pick out a vale." I ended getting a vale that went to my butt and had two separate pieces, one to cover my face and the other to cover my back. It had incrusted diamonds on it too. I paid for everything and the store got started on the bridesmaids' dresses while I got to bring home my dress and vale. We hoped in the car and went to the nearest clothing store.  
Amy said, "What are we doing here?"  
"Getting your shoes. That's what is going to be unique about our wedding. We are all wearing cowboy boots."  
"Are you crazy?"  
"No you guys thought my dress looked good with the boots and if these don't then we can just wear regular shoes and you inherited a great pair of boots." We went in and decided that getting white boots was probably the best idea and got 4 pairs of them. I was about to pay for everything when I noticed these bright pink cowboy boots on display. I almost had a heart attack as I ran over to them. I checked the price and it wasn't bad, so I decided to buy them.


	9. Finally!

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates lately. I'm really into another story that I'm writing called Discovery and it's posted on here. It's a really great story and I'm really proud of it. I've been trying to write this story from memory because I had about 100 pages and it got deleted from my computer. It was also a long time ago so I have no idea how I got to certain points. I'll try to get it updated but you can read Discovery while your waiting. It involves Shawn, of course, Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Shannon Moore, John Cena, and a few others. Sorry again.**

While the girls were shopping, Shawn and Kevin stayed home with Joey to do something special for me.

"Remind me again why I am doing this?"  
"Because I love her and I want her to calm down a little bit."  
"So a romantic setting is going to do it with like 6 other people in the house."  
"Not just a regular dinner. I'm going to give her an engagement ring."  
"You haven't given her a ring yet," he screamed in disbelief.  
"No I haven't. When I purposed to her it was spontaneous and it just seemed like the perfect time to do it."  
"And why was that?"  
"You never heard the story."  
"No."  
"Well we were in Connecticut visiting her parents and we went for a walk. It was so beautiful outside but yet so cold. And when it started snowing I knew that I had my perfect chance. We walked to the lake she sat at so much as a kid because it was the only place she could go to get away and we were talking and I told her how I've loved her for so long and that there was no one else I wanted to spend the rest of my life with and I asked her to marry me. It was so magical and when she said yes I just like freaked out and started crying. It was just weird and the issue has never been with the ring and I think today is the day to give it to her with this."  
"I think that is great Shawn. Do you want the girls and I to leave?"  
"No, I'll just take her up here."  
"I can't believe this all got done in one day. It's amazing."  
"Yeah and now she has this place for herself once the babies come and it just showcases everything."  
"Yeah and when you say everything you mean everything," he said in referral to my Playboy layout and his Playgirl layout.  
"I think it's cool. It's something we agreed to do together."  
"Even though you were dating other people."  
"It was a friendship thing, kinda like a dare."  
"Yeah it is kinda cool when you think of it."

"Yeah just keep thinking of it. Take that back, don't." They both started laughing.

Kevin said "So where is everyone going to sleep?"  
"The living room is big enough and the air mattresses can be set up there. I love this bed though."  
"It's a nice bed. I'm going to cook lunch and you can finish up in here."  
"Okay, that's fine." Shawn looked around the room as Kevin left and closed the door behind him. He looked around as if it was the last time he was going to see it. He walked around the center and wondered what it would be like with 2 beautiful kids in there. He laid down on the bed and fell asleep. He dreamed that his wedding and mine would be a complete disaster and that we wouldn't end up getting married.

"Shawny wake up. Come on buddy wake up." Kevin was shaking him and he woke up. "Come on, lunch is ready."  
"Thanks Kev."  
"No problem."  
"No thanks for all of this, it wasn't the easiest thing to do in a day."  
"It's just a good thing that they are shopping."

"Yeah it is."  
"Come on." Kevin helped Shawn up and they went downstairs.

"So are you guys ready to go back yet?"  
Amy said, "Not really, I'm having fun. But if you're tired then we'll go back."  
"If it's okay, I just want to stop at the market and pick up something for dinner and I want to look at baby stuff."  
"Okay."  
Jenna says, "Alright, I have a question."  
"Okay go ahead."  
"We've been looking at your wedding dress and why don't you have a ring on your finger?"  
"I don't know, when he purposed it was a spur of the moment thing and I didn't want to harass him for one."  
"Did it ever bother you?"  
"Of course it did. It's like 'I'm engaged' and I didn't have the ring to prove it to anyone."

"Well a ring isn't the most important thing is it?"

"No but when Kevin and I were engaged he got me this beautiful ring and he didn't have enough money for it. But look at Shawn. It's not like we don't have the money to spend on an engagement ring. I mean, look at how much I spent today. With our salaries, I think it would be intelligent to get his fiancé a ring before she starts to freak out about it."  
"Start to freak out?"  
"Okay shut up."  
We went to the store and got a lot of baby stuff and steaks, French fries and noodles for dinner with wine and apple juice for me. I hated not being able to drink; it sucked. When we got back, Shawn, Kevin and Joey were in the backyard playing wiffle ball and we all went out back. I sat down for a few minutes while the girls joined in. I went into the house to make dinner and Shawn came running after me.

"What are you doing?"  
"Going upstairs to the guestroom to put these baby clothes away."  
"Why don't we sit down on the couch? I want to see what you got."  
"Okay," I said weirdly. "Shawn what's up with you?"  
"Nothing. I just thought that because it was for the baby, I should start paying attention to what you are buying."  
"Oh okay, but you don't have to."  
"It's fine, I want to. Afterwards I'll bring them upstairs to my closet. I've got some room in there and I'm sure with the air mattresses in the guestroom, the girls don't want baby clothes everywhere."  
"Okay that's fine."

We walked over the couch and sat down. I took the clothes out piece by piece. It seemed like it Shawn was starting to get very interested in this unlike the last time when he just brushed it off. It was so nice.

"Hey baby," Shawn asked.

"Yeah."  
"Why would you buy all of these clothes without knowing the sex of the babies?"  
"Well yellow and green are neutral colors and blue I love so even if we have two daughters they will wear blue, no big deal. I just didn't buy pink because if we have boys it's a little more embarrising for them to wear pink."  
"Okay. Are we going to wait until they are born to find out the sex of the babies or are we going to the doctor to find out together?"  
"I don't want to wait."  
"Me either."  
"Okay, well I have an appointment next Wednesday to make sure that everything is going alright. We can find out then."  
"That sounds good. I'll put all of this stuff away and you can start dinner and I will be down in a few minutes to help you."  
"Okay." I gave him a kiss as I got up. I took the steak out of the package and brought them outside to the grill and asked Kevin to keep an eye on them. I then got the oil cooker heated up for the fries and put a pan of water on for the noodles. I then took a tomato and a cucumber out of the fridge and cut them up for a salad. Then I added the lettace and mixed it together. I put in the pasta as Shawn came downstairs.  
"Do you need me to do anything?"  
"You can cook the fries while I get the table outside set. Oh, and stir the noodles every once in a while."  
"Okay." He kissed me on the top of the head and tended to the fries while I got out plates and silverware. I brought them outside and I saw Kevin sitting at the table watching Joey.  
"How has he been doing?"  
"Good, I think that he likes it here."  
"I do too. But how has he been doing in school and with friends?"  
"Umm, he's doing very good in school but he doesn't have many friends his own age. He would rather hang out with adults then to play with kids his own age. I don't think that he sees himself as 7 years old, I think he sees himself as 17."  
"Is that normal?"  
"I don't know. He's had to grow up fast because I'm always gone and well, you… ya know."  
"Yeah I'm never around."  
"And the nanny is always there but he more or less takes care of himself. I think that taking him with us and getting him a tutor is the best thing because he can be around his family."  
"Well, Kev, I know this may sound a little weird but since I'm not going to be wrestling anytime soon and just staying home and relaxing most of the time, would it be okay if Joey stayed with me. I know that it is a new concept but he will have a semi normal childhood?"  
"I think that would be a great idea but do you know what you are getting yourself into?"  
"No but having Joey around would really be great. There are a lot of kids in this neighborhood and it will keep me from being bored out of my mind."  
"He is on summer vacation right now."  
"Tell you what, we can enroll him in a school down here and until school starts, I will go out on tour with you guys and he will stay with us. Once school starts, I will stop going to events because I'm getting bigger and by then, I won't want to fly all around the country. I can just stay home with my son."  
"I think that is a great idea."  
"Good. How are the steaks coming?"  
"Almost done."  
"Okay."  
He got up to check on them while I set the table and watched Joey playing with the girls. I went back inside to Shawn covered in grease. I started laughing.

"Shawn what did you do?"  
"I'm an idiot."  
"Why?"  
"Because I put in too many fries at once and the grease shot out at me."

"Shawn I love you." I wiped a smear of grease off his face and kissed him. "Tell you what, why don't you bring out napkins, silverware and the salad and finishing setting the table while I finish up in here."  
"See this is why I love you."  
"You should love me for more than this."  
"I do, why don't I make you a list later?"  
"That would be cute but totally unnecessary."  
"Alright, I'll be going outside now."  
I laughed and turned to stir the pasta. Shawn went outside and Kevin started laughing at him.

"I…" Shawn started.

"I don't want to know. I just really don't want to know."  
"Fine."  
Shawn completed setting the table and once everything was cooked I brought it outside. Once dinner was over, I got up and started clearing the table."  
"Laur, don't do that," Kevin said. "I'll do it."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah." He looked at Shawn and motioned his head.

"Umm sweetie."  
"Yeah Shawn."  
"Can you help me get this grease off of me?"  
"Alright," I said excited to take a shower with him. He took my hand and we went upstairs.

"Oh, sweetie, we need some towels out of the guestroom, do you mind?"  
"Not at all." I opened the door thinking I could turn to the left and find our ugly old dresser filled with linens. I turned the light on and what I saw amazed me.

"Shawn what the hell is this?"  
"Well I know how happy you've been since we found out that you were pregnant. And I know how much shit you've been through lately and Kevin and I thought that this would be a good idea to make you forget about everything."  
"Shawn this so wonderful. Thank you so much, I really appreciate this."  
"You're welcome sweetie." I gave him a kiss and a hug. "Actually Laura, there is more to it."  
"What? Did you buy a new house without me knowing about it?"  
"No but I made us appointments to look at a few houses next week."  
"Is that the 'more to it ' part?"  
"No, I wanted to give you something." I looked at him extremely confused. "I'm starting to learn the mind of a woman and I know that you must be feeling a little out of the loop without an engagement ring." He got down on one knee. "Laura Marie Levesque, will you do me the honor of marrying me?"  
He took out a little black box and opened it up. Inside was the most beautiful ring that I had ever seen. It had a big heart shaped diamond in the middle with four smaller diamonds on the sides. The first two diamonds on the inside were pink and the other two were regular diamonds. All of this on a white gold band and on the inside was engraved "Love you forever my angel."

"So," Shawn said waiting impaciently. I was just so taken back by everything that I couldn't speak. "Laura I think this is the time when you say yes and I put the ring on your finger."  
I smiled and shook my head yes as he put the ring on my finger. I dropped to my knees crying and started kissing him. "Shawn?"  
"Wow, she speaks," he chuckled.

I laughed and said "You taste like French fries." He both started laughing as we fell to the floor and I cuddled up to him. "You have no idea how much I want to have sex with you right now."  
"You mean we can't?"  
"No the doctor said that it would put strain on my body and will hurt the babies."  
"It's alright, I would rather just lay here and hold you in my arms." I looked up at him and smiled. I kissed him and laid back down with my head on his shoulder.

"So Kevin, what's really going on," Jenna asked.

"What do you mean?"  
"Why did you clear the table and give Shawn the old-fashioned head nudge?"  
"Because I thought it would the perfect time."  
"For what," Jenna asked as all the girls started to pay attention.

"Well, while you girls were out today and Joey was napping in Shawn's room, we put together a baby room with two cribs, changing tables, dressers, a rocking chair and a day bed in front of the window. And we thought that it would be a good idea for him to show her the room and give her the engagement ring."

"Oh my god," they all said in unison.

"She is so lucky to have you two," Amy continued. "I wish that Matt and Jeff would do that for me."  
"Well Amy, get pregnant with Matt's baby and then 7 years later get engaged to Jeff and get pregnant again. And then have a psycho ex-boyfriend stocking you and your family trying to get you back."  
"I didn't mean that I wanted her life but what you guys did was just so nice."  
"I guess it is."  
"So who's going to go upstairs and break it all up," Joanie added.

"Is there a need for them to come down here?"  
"No not necessarily."  
"Then we can let them be for awhile, until it's time for Joey to go to bed."  
"Seems fair."  
Kevin, Jenna, Joanie, Amy, Stephanie and Joey all went into the living room to set up the air mattresses while Joey watched television. By the time that they were all done it was time for Joey to go to sleep. Kevin watched over Joey as he took a bath and brushed his teeth while the girls went to break up Shawn and me.


	10. Return of an Icon

**A/N: Yes it is true I fianally have a new chapter. It wasn't what I planned before but that's the way that I'm going with it. I've been watching old wrestling tapes back from 2002 where this is taking place so I got inspired a little bit. I'll try to keep the updates coming. Check out my other stories if you're bored. Thanks ya'll.**

Chapter 10

Amy walked into the guest bedroom and saw Shawn and I sleeping on the day bed. She closed the door and walked down the stairs. Everybody went into the kitchen to get some ice cream and some beers to bring outside. They sat around and talked for a while before they all went to bed.

"Hey Laura, where have you been," Vince asked as I went to see him in his office.

"I've been taking a little time away. I've been going through a lot with my past."  
"Oh, well I'm sorry about your parents."  
"It okay, I'm dealing with it as much as possible. So is there anything you want me to do?"  
"Promos."  
"For what?"  
"Shawn and Paul are facing each other at Summerslam and I need you to take one of their sides."  
"Which side am I going to be on?"  
"Shawn's."  
"Okay, that works for me. I need to get all dolled up then. I haven't been on my normal beauty routine."  
"Well go and get your hair and make-up done and then go to wardrobe."  
"Alright, will they have anything that fits my belly?"  
"They should and if they don't, wear your own clothes."  
"Alright."  
"And Joey is just adorable, I met him earlier and he is just so polite."  
"Thanks Vince, I really appreciate that. I'll see you later."  
"Alright."  
I walked down the hall to get my hair and make-up done.  
"How do you want your hair," the hair stylist said.

"Can I get like beach curls, really loose."  
"Yeah I can do that."  
I got my hair done and my make-up and I felt like my old self again and I didn't feel so bad about myself. I thanked her and went back to Shawn's locker room.

"Hey baby, you look great."  
"Thanks Shawn."  
"So are you doing something tonight?"  
"Yeah, I'm doing a promo but I don't know what I'm going to wear."  
"Well I'm really not the one you should be talking to because I'm not style inclined."  
"Alright, well I should probably go and finish getting ready. I miss doing this."  
"Well you can come back after our babies are born."  
"I know that I can but I really don't want to be away anymore."  
"Stay as long as you feel like staying. I'm sure that Vince can figure out someway to work you into the storyline. I mean, he loves you Laura and it's not that big of a deal and it may add more drama to this rivalry between me and Paul."  
"I know baby, but I'll talk to you later."  
I gave him a kiss and went to find Joey. He was in the hallway with Kevin so I talked to him for a while before Joey and I went to go talk to people. I knocked on the door of a familiar friend.

"Come on in."  
I opened the door and held Joey's hand as we walked in.

"Angelface," Robby yelled as he ran up to me and gave me hug. "You look so great."  
"Thanks hun, how have you been?"  
"Umm, okay I guess. Me and my wife have been trying to patch things up."  
"That's so great for you."  
"Yeah it is. I explained everything to her and we both understand each other more and I think that we are doing better than ever."  
"I'm really happy for you."  
"Thanks. You're looking so great you hot mama."  
"I know, I know. Speaking of, Rob you remember Joey right?"  
"Yeah. Hey little man, how are you?"  
"I'm good," he responded.

"Are you excited to be here with your mom and dad?"  
"Yeah, I miss them when they're gone."  
"I'm sure that you do miss them. I miss my family when I'm gone so I'm sure that mommy and daddy miss you all the time."  
"I'm staying out here with them for a while."

"Oh good so I'll be seeing you a lot more."  
"Yep. You're mommy's friend Robby right?"  
"Yes that's me."  
"Okay."  
"Joey," I chimed in with a smile. "Do you want to come and watch me try on clothes or do you want to stay here with Robby?"  
"Can I stay here," he asked Rob.

"Sure little man, you can stay here. We can talk a little bit."  
"Alright."  
"Thanks Rob, I won't be long."  
"Take your time, it's no big deal I promise. I kind of want to have kids."  
"Well you can practice with babies once mine come out. I'm going to need all of the help that I can get."  
"No problem, now go Angel."  
I kissed Rob on the cheek and Joey on the top of the head before I left them alone to go to wardrobe. They had a pair of hip hugger jeans that stopped right before my belly and tunic black shirt and a pair of 3 inch stiletto heels. I went back to see Robby and to get Joey from him and then went back to see Kevin. I left Joey back with his dad while I went and got mentally ready for my promo. When I went to my locker room my script was there.

------------------------------------------

"Alright, Laura, 3 minutes until show time."  
"Okay."  
Paul came over to me and smiled. "How are you doing little sis? Are you going to be okay out there?"  
"Yes, I'll be fine, don't worry about it. Just don't hit me please, I don't want anything to happen to my babies."  
"I won't but I'm really surprised that you're here because you were gone for so long and it's just weird to have you back here."  
"I guess so."

"Alright so you know what to do right?"  
"Yep."  
Hunter's music hit and the crowd erupted with boos and the chants of "You suck" rang through out the building. I stood in amazement of how different it had been since the time that I left but I guess that's the price a wrestler pays when he turns on his best friend and a crowd favorite. Hunter talked about how Shawn was nothing but a has-been and that he had nothing left to give, challenging him to a match at Summerslam. Shawn came up next to me. "Hey soon to be wife."  
"Hey baby."  
"Are you going to be okay out there?"  
"Yeah I'll be fine, I know what to do. Why are you and Hunter so persistent with this?"  
"We are worried about is all. Your brother has always been protective of you and you're my fiancé who is holding my children."  
"Okay whatever."  
"Now Shawn, you don't need to except my challenge but by not coming out here right now, it will just prove everything that I've been saying."  
Shawn's music hit and once again the arena erupted but into cheers and chants of "HBK". Before walking out, he gave me a kiss before walking through the curtain and heading towards the ring. My heart started to beat really fast just as it had the night I debuted with the Original DX. It was as if everything that I had learned and all of the experience that I had went out the door as they stood face to face I knew that it was my time to go out to the ring. My music hit and I surprisingly got an ovation like Shawn's.

I stepped out through the curtains and had a stunned look on my face as I quickly walked down to the ring.

"Hey guys, it's Laura Levesque," the King said to JR.

"Yes she's been out for a while but it's great to have her back. But it doesn't look like she's here for fun. She's walking with a purpose down to that ring."  
I went over the second rope and stood in the ring with Hunter and Shawn face to face.

"Come on guys, you've gotta cut this out. I don't understand why you two are doing this? Are your egos too big to handle?" They both stepped back one step and looked towards her. "You, Hunter, my big brother, I love you so much but right now, you are being ridiculous." Shawn put a "ha-ha" look on his face before I looked towards him. "And you, Shawn, you're my fiancé who I love more then anything and do you guys not realize what your feud is doing to me, is doing to my babies. You guys don't need to fight over your egos, me, whatever. I'm sick of it. I just can't stand to be near you guys until you stop this stupid feud of yours."  
Shawn took my mic from me. "Laura I love you, you know that but I'm not going to sit here and take this from him. He can't just come and abuse me like that and expect me not to do anything about it."  
I took it back. "Yeah but Shawn you know more then anybody that you aren't in wrestling condition."  
Shawn grabbed another mic from the tech. "Yeah I may not be the showstopper that I was before but I don't need to be able to wrestle but to fight. I can fight like crazy. My back may not be prepared for a wrestling match but in a straight fight I'm sure I can kick his ass." He dropped the mic and super-kicked Hunter right in the face. I went over to Hunter and asked if he was okay before I got up and went over to Shawn. I looked at him and took his hand, raising it in victory. The crowd cheered as Shawn gave me a hug and a kiss and held his hand on my stomach. He held the rope down for me as his music went on and we walked up the ramp to the back.

"How'd that feel baby?"  
"It felt good to be out there again. Maybe I will stick around for a while."  
"I think that would be good for all of us."  
He held my stomach with his hand as Vince approached us.

"Great job guys, you did great out there."  
"Thanks Vince," I said. "I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute."  
"Okay, what's up?"  
"I was wondering if there is any way that I could stay for a while. I mean what we did was great and I want to be with Shawn during this period of time."  
"I think that we could arrange that. I was actually about to ask you to stay but I didn't want to overstep the boundary."  
"Alright, thanks Vince."  
"You're welcome. Great job out there again."  
"Thanks," both Shawn and I replied.

Vince walked away and Hunter came backstage. "Good job sis."  
"Thanks bro, you too."  
"Did I hurt you out there," Shawn asked.  
"A little bit but it's nothing that a little ice can't help."  
"Sorry man."  
"It's alright but it's all worth it to have Laura here again. I didn't want you to be gone anymore."  
"Neither did I but I'm glad that you appreciate me now."  
"I do appreciate you and I respect you too."  
Hunter gave me a hug and Shawn smiled as he joined us. How weird was it that Shawn had just booted his face and now they were hugging? What a messed up family we had.


	11. Time Alone

Chapter 11

"So are you okay with doing all of this Shawn? I mean, this match, with Hunter."  
"It's not a match honey it's a fight."  
"What the hell is the difference? A fight is going to hurt you a whole of a lot more then a match. Shawn I'm just worried about your back."  
"Laura I know my back isn't great and I know that I can't wrestle anymore but I need to prove it to myself and to everybody else that I can still do this."  
"But to the best of my knowledge you can't. I want you to be able to hold our children and to be able to live a fulfilled life."  
"I will and I will live it with you. I'll be okay on Sunday I promise."  
"And I'll come to ringside with you. I want you to know that I'm on your side. My brother has always been jealous of our relationship and I want him to know that what he has been doing is wrong."  
"Well thanks Laura, I appreciate it."  
Shawn gave me a kiss as the cameras went off. We sat down on the bench in the locker room.

"Shawn how is your back really doing?"  
"Umm, well, the doctor said that it was at about what it was before I had any problems with it. Basically if I wanted to wrestle in a match and for a few years I could without my back giving out on me."  
"When did you find this out?"  
"While you were out shopping on Wednesday. I had made an appointment to see if I could even step into a ring without getting killed."  
"So you're good to go?"  
"Yep."  
"Why don't you tell Vince that?"  
"I did. He wanted to make sure that I couldn't take him to court incase something happened."  
"Like what?"  
"Well he wants me to take a shot with a sledgehammer to the back so that while you are home with your pregnancy, I can be out with an injury and be with. I'm doing a promo in a wheelchair saying that I am paralyzed and so on and that I will be back to fight Hunter."  
"Okay and when will that be?"  
"He's thinking November in time for Survivor Series. He wants to have a huge match and wants me to be a part of it but he won't tell me exactly what kind of match that it is yet."  
"Then do you think that it is such a great idea to agree to it if you don't even know what kind of match it's going to be?"  
"Don't worry, everything will be okay. It's not like Hunter is going to try to hurt me. We have to hit certain spots and I'm going to win the match but then he's going to attack me. After that you'll come out and try to stop Hunter. He's not going to do anything to you but you make him go away."  
"And why did I not know any of this?"  
"Because Vince just told me to tell you and it just happened to be that I saw you before he did."  
"Okay so on Sunday I need to be there go to ringside with you, leave at the beginning of the match because the referee says it's too dangerous and then come back after Hunter has already hit you?"  
"Exactly."  
"Well how retarded is that?"  
"Well we don't want you getting hurt because we already have to make sure that neither of us gets hurt and we don't want to worry about you. It would be a different story if you weren't pregnant."  
"Guess what Shawn I am and there is nothing that I can do about it."  
"Honey I'm not saying that it's a bad thing that you're pregnant because I love the fact that I'm going to be a father so don't even worry about it. I want you to be here but since this storyline has us both taken out, it's going to be a good thing that we are both out so that I can be home helping to prepare."  
"And they should be born by the time that you need to come back."  
"Well then our lives will work out perfectly."  
One of the techs knocked on the door.

"Laura, Vince needs to see you in his office."  
"Me? Just me, not Shawn."  
"Yes just you."

"Tell him I'll be there in a few minutes. I just need to get out of these shoes."

"Okay."

The tech left and I took my shoes off.

"Why does Vince need to see only me? I haven't got one of those in a while."  
"I don't know. He told me to tell you all of that stuff so I don't know why he still needs to see you."  
"Well I've got to go."  
"Are you going to put shoes on?"  
"No, I hate wearing shoes you know that and all I have is heels and that's not the best thing to be wearing considering I've gained all of this weight."  
"No you haven't, you still look beautiful to me."  
"Thanks honey." I gave him a kiss before leaving to see Vince. He was in his office alone.

"Hey Vince, I thought that you had a new GM to do all of this?"  
"I do but I still want to be involved. You know how much I hate not being able to plan things."  
"Yeah I guess so. What's up? Why did you want me here without Shawn?"  
"I need to talk to you about your pregnancy."  
"Okay."  
"Well since you are going to be out of the ring I was wondering if you could do an online journal while you're at home for the wrestling fans. A lot of expecting mothers like to know what other women are going through and I think that if you do that then they have someone to look up to."  
"I would love to do that. That's such a good idea. Do you think that Shawn could take pictures of me every week to see how big that I get?"  
"That is also a good idea. So every week you'll write an online journal and upload photos to go with them. Do you know how to do all of that stuff?"  
"Not really."  
"Well first you need to get a digital camera and with it is a cord that you can hook up to the computer. Or you can use an old fashioned camera and use a scanner."  
"I'll see how each one works first."  
"Alright but it's up to you."  
"Okay, when do you want me to start this?"  
"Can you have the first one in by tomorrow"  
"I could try and get it done but I'm not making any guarantees."  
"Wednesday morning at the latest so it can be up on the internet by Wednesday night."  
"I can do that Vince. Thanks for asking me to do this because it makes me feel like I'm still involved."  
"That's the way that I was looking at it. Around your 8th month we are going to have a photoshoot at your house with an interview with you and Shawn so we can prepare for Shawn's return."  
"That's fine with me but we have to run it by him."  
"I'm sure he won't have a problem with that. I just have to convince him to do it."  
"Okay. But be careful out there tonight and on Sunday. I don't want anything happening to you."  
"And I don't want anything to happen to Shawn either but I can't really prevent that one can I?"  
"No not really, but I'll see you later Laura and congratulations again."  
"Thanks."  
"You're wedding is in a few days right?"  
"Umm, no actually, we are going to wait until February so that I don't have to be pregnant and it will give us enough time to settle into having our family together."

"Just give me a date and I'll be there."  
"Sure no problem."

I smiled at Vince and he smiled at me before I left. When I got back to my locker room Shawn immediately asked "So what was that all about?"  
"He wanted to know if I could make an online journal once a week during my pregnancy so that I could be up to date with the fans and it will give me a chance to still be with the company. I need you to take pictures of my belly every week to show the growth and in the end of September we are going to have a photoshoot and an interview to prepare for your return."  
"Okay I guess that would be okay."  
"Good now you better get dressed so you can make your appearance."  
"Are you coming out with me?"  
"Yeah I am."  
"Then you need to get dressed too."  
"Okay mister pushy."  
Shawn and I finished getting dressed before it was our time to go out to the ring. We held hands and walked slowly down to the ring. Shawn grabbed two mics and handed one to me one of them.   
"This whole situation between Shawn and my brother is getting to be too much. As much as I love my brother, I don't agree with anything that he has been doing to Shawn. Even if Shawn was being selfish it doesn't give him any right to attack him multiple times. It's just not right."  
"And Hunter on Sunday you will find out that you should never mess with me because I will stop at nothing to destroy you."  
Shawn's music went on.

"A brief but powerful statement from HBK Shawn Michaels," JR stated as we went up the ramp.  
"Yeah too short of a statement," King responded. "I didn't have enough time to even look at Laura."


	12. Bringing Home the Business

Chapter 12

"Joey, Shawn, Kevin, we have company."  
I put down the spoon that I stirring the mashed potatoes with and answered the door.

"Hi Sara, Mark."  
"Hi Laura, where are your boys," Sara asked holding her stomach which was big as she was also pregnant, 7 months along.

"Umm, I think they are downstairs packing."  
"So you really are moving?"  
"Yeah, it's sad to leave here but I'll get used to it."  
"I'm going to go help them," Mark said as he kissed his wife and went down to the basement. Sara and I made our way to the kitchen.

"When you said to come over for dinner I thought that we were going to order out."  
"No, I love cooking."  
"Do you really? I can't cook to save my life."  
"Well since I have nothing else to do because they don't want me packing anything, cooking is the one thing that I've gotten really good at."  
"What else have you been up to?"  
"Just shopping to get prepared for the baby and planning for the wedding."  
"Aren't you stressed out? I mean, preparing for a baby is hard, none along two and you're moving and planning a wedding."  
"Umm, it's something to keep me occupied. I hate being out of work and this is keeping busy. How's your daughter in there?"  
"Healthy. I got the ultrasound done a little while ago and the doctor says that she is good."  
"That's great."  
"I haven't seen you in so long. The last time I saw you you were a twig."  
"Is that a good or a bad thing?"  
"No, it just means that you are pregnant and you look great with a little meat on you. I've never been skinny but now, it's just like, I want to be skinny."  
"In three months you can start. I'll get my body back to the way it was with you."  
"Okay. When are you expected?"  
"The middle of November is when I think they will come although my due date isn't until the end of December but with twins they always come out early. With Joey, he was my only but he was 3 weeks early so I think that it's the way my body works."

"Well I'm gonna give birth about that time."  
"Good, so we'll be new mommies together. Well kind of."  
"I know, how is that going?"  
"It's alright. It's hard though because sometimes I forget Joey is here like when I get up in the middle of the night with my bra and boxers on, sometimes I forget to put a shirt on."  
"I never thought of that."  
"No, it's not great in the least bit. Dinner's almost ready, I'm going to call the boys up."

"No let me do it, you finish up."  
"Okay."  
Sara got up and went downstairs and told the boys that dinner was ready. Shawn run up in front of them and helped me out by putting everything on the table.

"Hey babe how is the packing going?"  
"It's going alright, we still have a little bit of work to do."  
"Do you need me to help?"  
"Nope, you're doing enough already. Just relax okay?"  
"But I want to help."  
"Well too bad you can't. Maybe you can take Joey shopping tomorrow because you've been shopping for the babies and the wedding and he may be feeling left out."

"Probably but can I pack up my closet. You know me and organization." Shawn looked down at me with a disapproving look on his face. "Please daddy," I said as I pulled on his arm. "I want to help, come on, come on, come on."  
"Fine but don't lift any of the boxes when they are full."

"Thank you thank you."  
"You're welcome, your welcome but stop repeating everything that you say. You're starting to scare me."  
"I'm starting to scare you. You freaked me out the other day when you said that Vince wanted to bring you back earlier then expected."  
"Well he does but only a week earlier."  
"A week earlier?"  
"He wants me to do a promo like who, amazing, he can stand and walk around again. That type of deal."  
"Oh okay. So what's taking them so long?"  
"I don't know. Mark said that he wanted to finish moving the boxes to the side of room and that he would be up."  
"It's good to have really tall, strong friends in these kinds of situations."  
"Well our situation is a little weird."  
"What do you mean?"  
"We have a 2 bedroom house and your ex-fiancé and your son with him are living with us while you're pregnant again and our friends come down like once a week from Houston to help us pack to move."  
"I guess so but I need to order another bridesmaid dress."  
"Why?"  
"Because when we were planning the wedding I never thought of Sara and now with everything that she has done, she's my closest girlfriend besides Steph."  
"I can understand that and I can add Mark to my groomsmen. That works out well."  
"Of course it does. Come on boys," I yelled down the stairs. About a minute later Kevin, Joey, Mark and Sara appeared. We all sat down at the table and ate our dinner.  
"Come on mommy, it's almost time," Joey called from the living room. Every Monday night was like a party at our house. Since wrestling was on and every little kid on the street absolutely loved Joey I talked to their parents about letting them come over and watch the show. Most of the moms said yes but a few said no because it didn't get over until 10. But otherwise, the kids all threw pillows down on the floor while Shawn, Kevin, Mark, Sara and I grabbed a seat on the sectional couch.

"Mommy it's starting," Joey exclaimed as the pryo went off on the Raw stage. We all smiled at each other as we watched the impressionable youth of America going crazy for some superstars and booing others.

Every week when we would watch Joey decided that he needed to repeat the stories of when he met them. Mostly he talks about Paul and Rob because they are on every week and Paul is his uncle and Robby was just a great friend of mine. He would yell and scream for Jeff and he booed Matt when he turned on him. Joey basically burst out into tears. The next day he had come up to me and asked me if they were still brothers. I just laughed and told him the situation that they were in. Halfway through the show, I asked Shawn to go to the kitchen with me.  
"Hey what's wrong?"  
"Umm nothing but I think that I have a really cool idea if people would agree to it."  
"And what is that?"  
"If on one of the off days that everybody has if they could come down here and we could put on a show for the neighborhood. I mean all of these kids love wrestling and I think that it would be cool if they could meet everybody."

"Where would you plan on having it?"  
"At your wrestling school. I know that the kids would love it and it would be a cool thing to do before we leave."  
"I guess that we could arrange that."  
"I'll talk to Vince tomorrow about it."  
"Alright."

Shawn and I took out bags of chips and popcorn and put them in bowls and took the drinks out to the living room. We entered in the middle of a match that Paul had with Robby. The entire living room cheered as Rob hit his finisher and covered Paul for the win. During the commercial break everybody chilled out and settled in. When the night was over, Shawn and I walked all of the kids home after saying goodbye to Mark and Sara. The parents thanked us and after all the kids were dropped off we went back to the house.

"Shawn I think sometimes they forget that we are a part of all of that."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah because every time we have one of these nights we are all home and it's like, they never see us like that."  
"Well I think Joey might have bragged a little bit because they only know me by my wrestling name and not my real one."  
"A lot of people only know you by that. Nobody calls you Michael."  
"They do when I'm in trouble or it's something really serious."  
"I guess so."  
"So how are you feeling today?"  
"Okay I guess. I'm just really tired."  
"Come on, I'll carry you home."  
"Are you sure hun? I don't want you to hurt your back."  
"Don't worry, I'll be fine."

We stopped on the sidewalk and he picked me up like a baby. "You're not that heavy."  
"Sure I'm not."  
"Really you're not. I pick up people a lot heavier then you all of the time."  
"Thanks baby."  
"You're welcome."  
He carried me home and I put Joey to bed and said good night to Kevin and Shawn before I went upstairs.

"So can I tell you about Laura's newest plan to try to keep busy."  
"Oh God, what else can she do?"  
"She wants to organize a show here for all of the neighborhood kids with all of the wrestlers on one of their days off."  
"How does she think she can pull that off?"  
"It's the way that she works . When she finds something that she wants to do there is nothing that can stand in her way."  
"Yeah probably not."

I lied in bed for a while but decided that I couldn't go to sleep. Shawn and Kevin were downstairs having a beer so I decided to write my journal for the week.

_Hey it's Laura back again with my weekly installment of how I'm doing. I found out this week that I'm having a boy and a girl. Two babies, two different sexes. That's disappointing because I won't be able to put them in matching outfits. But, I'm still excited that I get to bring up two more kids in this world. Shawn has been really supportive of me with my pregnancy and I need to be more supportive of him with his injury. He is doing better by the way. His rehab is doing great so now that the Shawn update is over with, back to me. Umm, I've been gaining weight like crazy even though my food cravings have gone down. One point of advice for any pregnant women. You need to find something to keep your mind off of things. Do what you need to do to keep yourself distracted. I myself am designing a new house for when the babies come and my favorite thing to keep myself distracted is cooking. I have to admit that my son and Shawn take a brut of the assault with that one because even if I think it tastes good they say that it tastes like crap. Anyways find a hobby and keep to it. Some women love scrap-booking, collecting things and learning how to garden or play an instrument. So until next week take care and if you have any questions feel free to email me. Love ya'll. _


	13. A New Baby

Chapter 12

"I can't believe that you actually managed to pull this off," Vince said as he stood next to me watching all the kids and parents file in from backstage.

"Well you know me Vince, if I could have convinced you to come down then it was a cinch to get everybody else down here."  
"How are you doing with the pregnancy?"  
"The babies are healthy. I'm happy that I'm getting ready for them to finally arrive."  
"When are they due?"  
"Next month."

"Wow, I can't believe that you have been pregnant that long."  
"Neither can I. Our new wedding date is February 2. It's in the middle of the week so that everybody can still come and we won't have to cancel shows."  
"You are quite popular around everybody here."  
"I know I am how else would I be able to do all of this."

Vince and I walked backstage to see almost every single WWE Raw superstar in the back plus a few Smackdown mainstays. As everybody finished filing into the wrestling school, I appointed for the doors to be closed and my music went on over the loudspeaker. I walked out to the ring and got a lot of screams as I walked down holding her over-sized stomach. I got into the ring and took a microphone.

"Hey everybody and welcome to our going away show. Shawn, Joey and I will be moving away to a new house so that we can make room for our new kids. However, we wanted to give you all a special gift before we left. So for tonight only, I am pleased to present the superstars of the WWE."  
The Raw theme song came out of the speakers and all of the superstars walked out to the ring except for Kevin and Shawn, Shawn because of what happened with Hunter and Kevin had torn his quad muscle so he was still on crutches. After doing a few promos the matches got under way. The kids were enjoying themselves so much and they were introduced to the superstars after the show was over. A lot of autographs were signed before some of the superstars went back to mine and Shawn's house. We didn't have much except for a few pots and pans and a few chairs with our outdoor furniture.  
"I can't believe you managed all of that," Jeff said once everybody was sitting down.

"Well I do have a lot of pull in this company. Maybe I should be the general manager instead of Eric Bischoff."  
"Maybe, you would be good at it."  
"Maybe we should have thought of that at the beginning of the pregnancy. It would have been something for me to do."  
"You did enough," Shawn said as he grabbed my hand. "You managed to learn to cook pretty damn well, you planned a wedding and a move and did pretty damn good at it."  
"Thanks honey."  
"Are you excited," Sara asked sitting next to Mark holding her stomach.

"Yeah I am, but I'm just a little bit nervous. What about you?"  
"Me too but I think if I have you and Shawn and Mark I should be okay. I'm glad that you and I are experiencing this together."  
"It's probably a good thing that we didn't have to go at this alone."

We all continued to talk a little bit more, a few things about the wedding and such before we ordered in some pizza. I hated the fact that I couldn't cook dinner, one because I hate spending the extra money and two, we didn't have any food really left in the house. While I was inside, Sara went to the bathroom and yelled to me.

"Laura, can you come here?"  
I went over to the bathroom door and opened it slowly. Underneath her was a puddle of water. "Sara, what happened?"  
"I think I'm going into labor."  
"Oh God," I said starting to panic on the inside. "I'll go and get Mark. Can you get up at all?"  
"Yeah I can."  
"If you can't just wait."  
I walked quickly through the kitchen and out toward the deck.

"Mark."  
"Yeah."  
"Umm, can you come in here, like now?"  
"Sure." He stood up and joined me in the kitchen. "What's going on Laura?"  
"Get Sara in the car and bring her to the nearest hospital. Her water broke and she's going into labor. I'll meet you there."  
"And Shawn, that's it."  
"Okay."

Mark went and got Sara and brought her to the truck. He drove off quickly as I went to the backyard.

"Not to be mean and not to alarm anybody but Sara just went into labor. Mark said that he only wants Shawn and me there but I'll call you guys as soon as I know anything."  
"Why can't we come," Paul asked alarmingly.

"Mark said so and whatever Mark says right now goes. Maybe you guys could go in tomorrow and see the baby but for now, Shawn and I need to go. Eat your food, watch a movie, and help Kevin watch Joey. He can't really play with him right now."  
"Okay."  
Shawn got up and put his arm behind me as he grabbed the keys to his truck and helped me in. Before I knew it we were at the hospital. We went up to the front desk.

"Are you going into labor?"  
"No but my friend Sara just came in and her husband told us to be here for her."  
"Well I can direct you to the waiting room if you would like. She was already pretty far in labor when they got here."  
"Okay."  
She gave us directions to the maternity wing and we saw Mark anxiously waiting in the waiting room.

"Hey buddy, how is she doing?"  
"Umm, okay I guess. She's in a lot of pain."  
"Why aren't you in there?"  
"Because I'm really creped out by all those types of things. I honestly don't want to see my baby until it comes out and it's cleaned."  
"Does she need someone in there," Shawn asked quickly.

"I don't know."  
Mark knocked on the door and one of the nurses answered. "Hi."  
"Does my wife need Shawn or Laura in there?"  
"Let me ask her, stay here."  
A few seconds later the nurse came back out. "She says that she wouldn't mind if Laura came in."  
Mark motioned for me and I stood up and went to the door. "Are you Laura?"  
"Yep."  
"Come with me to get cleaned up."

I went and got clean before suiting up. It took a little while for them to find scrubs that would fit me but I had no problem with it as long as I got to help out Sara. I went over to her as she was screaming in pain. "Oh Laura thank you for coming in here. I can't believe that Mark punked out on me."  
"No it's fine, I'm glad to be here."  
"Are you sure that you want to watch this?"  
"Well I've been through it already and I want to be here for you so it's no problem."  
I sat with Sara and coached her through everything and before I knew it she was giving birth to a beautiful baby girl. I smiled as they cleaned her up and gave her to her mom. I held my stomach and Sara said "You're next."  
"Thanks, I'm going to go and get Mark now."

I smiled to her and went to get Mark.

"Is she okay?"  
"I now pronounce you daddy taker."  
"Oh gosh, can I go in there now?"  
"Yeah."  
I let Mark and Sara have their alone time while I sat down with Shawn.  
"Are you feeling okay Laura? You look upset."  
"No I'm not upset but I am excited for them. I just know that the next time I'm in a room like that it's going to be me in the bed."  
"It's alright Laura but that means that we will finally have our family."  
"I guess that you are right. When do you have to go back?"  
"In two weeks I need to go up to New York and then I'll be back home for almost 2 weeks before I need to actually make an appearance on Raw."  
"So you'll only be gone for that one day?"  
"Leaving in the morning, coming back in the night time. Don't worry everything will be okay and I'll be calling you every hour."  
"Alright Shawn, I'll believe it when I see it."  
Mark popped his head out of the room and motioned us inside. As we walked in Shawn saw the baby and almost started crying. I walked over and Mark gave me a hug before sitting down next to his wife and his daughter. One of the nurses took a picture as Sara motioned for Shawn and me to come closer.

"Would you like to hold her?"  
"Yes," I responded without any hesitation. I leaned over and picked up their daughter. She was so beautiful with her dark brown hair, pale skin and brown eyes.   
"Laura, Shawn Sara and I would like to ask you something."  
"Ask away," Shawn said as he looked down at her.

"Would you two do us the honor of being her godparents?"

"I would love to," we both said at the same time.  
"I was hoping that you would say that."  
They smiled as the nurse took a few more pictures and after a little while Shawn and I left Sara and went back to the house. Everybody was still in the backyard when we got back.

"How's Sara," Stephanie asked before we even opened the door.

"Mother, Father and daughter are doing great."  
"Oh she had a girl."  
"Yeah she did. Man, I've never seen Mark that happy in his life."  
"Unless he is killing someone in the ring probably not."  
"He was such a wus though because he wouldn't even go into the delivery room."  
"What's her name?"  
"Casey."  
"That's so cute, Casey Calloway."  
"Yeah that's what I thought."

We talked a little bit more until I got tired and went to what used to be my bedroom to find only a bed left. I went into my suitcase and knew that it was the last night that I would be sleeping in my bed in my house and brushing my teeth in the bathroom that I had become accustomed to.

_Hey everybody, its Laura again, probably making my last journal entry as a pregnant mother. I swear, I've been this way so long that I can't even remember who I used to be. Anyways I'm getting really sentimental tonight because it's the last night I'll sleep in this house. The rest of our things are being moved tomorrow to make way for the new babies. I've lived here for so long that it's just going to be weird to leave it all behind to start out in my new life, in more ways then one. My new house is just the best house next to this one. It's a little bit bigger with a huge yard on a lake and there's just a certain vibe that it has. Wait, now I sound like Rob, I really can't be doing that now can I. Speaking of friends, today my friend Sara had her baby, a beautiful girl named Casey and she named me the godmother and Shawn the godfather. It means so much to me that she would consider me for the duty of becoming her daughter's godmother. I feel so anxious to finally have my children. It's been occurring to me lately that my life is going to get just a little bit harder and have a little bit more adventure then I have had. Shawn's rehab has been going great I will say, I haven't really been talking about his injuries that much as of late. Anyhow he will be back to get his revenge on my brother. The next time you'll be hearing from me is in a few weeks because I'm just so busy and I'm going to have my kids. If you want to have a say in the names that Shawn and I choose then you can vote at the bottom of the page. We have a few names picked out but we really want some input from everybody. So until next time this is Laura and everybody, good luck with your children and futures._

_Laura Levesque soon to be Hickenbottom _


End file.
